matrimonio forzado
by Reichelhina
Summary: despues de olvidar a la persona que amaba y encontrar el amor correspondido en otra persona su padre la obliga a casarse con el. un matrimonio que empieza como una guerra...
1. Chapter 1

Tenía rato que había salido de la mansión donde se celebraba su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Quería un poco de aire ya que tanta gente a su alrededor la hostigaba y lo único que quería era estar sola. Debería estar feliz, pero se sentía vacía y no sabía porque, le había dicho a su padre que no quería una fiesta, pero este argumentó que su única hija no se quedaría sin celebrar la nueva etapa de su adultez. A pesar de que a Hinata no le gustaba relacionarse con muchas personas, era considerada por la mayoría como una chica muy hermosa, su cuerpo curvilíneo dotado de un generoso busto, cabello largo de un color azul poco inusual, cara de ángel, pero un poco tímida y con aire soñador.

―No crees que deberías estar en la fiesta con los invitados ―le dijo una voz conocida a su espalda.

―Eres tú, Naruto ―suspiro cansada.

―¿Qué pasa Hina? Tanto te desagrada mi presencia ―fingió parecer dolido.

Ella giró sobre sí misma y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos.

―¿Qué quieres? ―Dijo, ignorando su pregunta.

―Me di cuenta que no estabas y pensé que tal vez habías escapado de la fiesta. No me equivoqué.

―Podrías dejarme sola un rato. Olvidar que existo sólo por hoy.

―Eso sería algo imposible. Eres tan hermosa que dudo que alguien pueda ignorar tu presencia.

Otra vez esa mirada cínica y sonrisa de idiota, aunque no pudo evitar imaginar que se sentiría ser besada por esos labios. ¿De verdad besaba tan bien como le había dicho su prima Shion? Eso se lo contó ella. Hace unas semanas, cuando su prima fue de visita a pasar unos días a la mansión vio a Naruto y de inmediato le dijo lo mucho que le atraía. Pensó que él no le haría caso, pero se equivocó. Después de eso lo trató con más frialdad de lo normal. Sabía del montón de mujeres con las que había estado y eso le dolía.

Desde que lo conoció hace años se enamoró de él, pero al darse cuenta de que no sería para ella trataba de alejarse todo lo que podía, pero él no se la ponía fácil, siempre con la excusa de que la cuidaba como le había pedido su padre. Cosa que ella creía innecesaria.

―Vamos Hina, quiero bailar contigo.

―Pero yo no quiero.

―¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué siempre me tratas mal? Últimamente te la pasas ignorándome.

―No sé de qué hablas ―fingió no saber.

―Lo sabes muy bien ―la tomó del brazo con la intención de que ella le respondiera. Estaba furioso de las evasivas de la joven.

―Suéltame ―trató de alejarse.

―No hasta que respondas ―Naruto comenzó a acercar su rostro peligrosamente, por lo que empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Era como si quisiera besarla, pero sería imposible porque para él ella era una niña y lo seguiría siendo. Trato de zafarse, pero con cada intención de soltarse, él le apretaba más el brazo.

―Ahí están ―dijo su padre a unos pasos de ellos. Naruto la soltó.

Tenía que tener más cuidado con Naruto y con su fuerte temperamento. Una vez la encontró besándose con Kiba y fue un desastre, fue como si el infierno se hubiera desatado en sus ojos. Le prohibió acercarse a él y lo mismo fue para él. No entendía su sobreprotección, aunque desde pequeños siempre fue así con ella, pero pronto se iría y aunque le doliera, lo dejaría de ver un buen tiempo, hasta que pudiera olvidarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, los personajes no son míos, pero si la historia. Disculpen la ortografía.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya habían pasado casi 4 años desde que Hinata salió de Japón a estudiar a Inglaterra. Ese día caminaba por la facultad de la universidad emocionada, hoy cumplía 2 años con su novio y no podía estar más feliz. Habían quedado de verse en la cafetería y aun no sabía que le regalaría. Sentada, no dejaba de mover los pies con impaciencia hasta que el apareció.

—Hinata amor —dijo al verla esperándolo.

—Kiba por fin llegas —se levantó de prisa y le dio un beso rápido.

—¡Wow tan radiante como siempre! Me encanta cuando me besas, pero sólo fue un besito nada más —murmuró con un puchero.

—¿Que vamos a ser hoy para celebrar nuestro tiempo juntos? —Pregunto él.

—Pues... tenía pensado una cena íntima. Solos tú y yo en mi departamento.

—Perfecto para mí, ya que me tienes un poco abandonado y eso me pone triste. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos el resto de la tarde para los dos juntos? —Sugirió el.

—Me gustaría, pero no puedo, tengo clase con la profesora de psicología y sabes que es muy exigente, no puedo faltar. Además ya están cerca los exámenes y por fin nos graduaremos de psicopedagogos

—Bueno, creo que podré esperar hasta la noche.

.

.

Hinata ya tenía todo preparado en su departamento para la llegada de Kiba. La mesa estaba adornada con velas y flores. El timbre sonó y ella se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de abrir.

—En serio que eres la mujer más hermosa Hinata —Kiba se quedó embobado con la belleza de su novia. Llevaba un vestido azul sin tirantes muy pegado a su cuerpo hasta la mitad de sus piernas y unas zapatillas negras altas, con un breve maquillaje en su rostro y con un moño alto.

—Te estaba esperando, pasa.

Cenaron, rieron, pelearon como lo hacen dos enamorados. Después de un par de copas de vino a Hinata se le había quitado lo nerviosa y estaba más relajada.

Sentados en el mueble, con Kiba casi encima de su cuerpo, este la besaba con pasión medida y a la vez con dulzura. Hinata respondía de la misma forma. La temperatura aumento en sus cuerpos a pesar del frio de la noche. Besaba su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su novia, bajaba su mano por su espalda hasta llegar al final de sus glúteos por encima del vestido. Pero todo se rompió en Hinata, al sentir el contacto de los dedos de su novio rozando por encima de sus bragas, su intimidad.

—Te deseo tanto Hina, aqui y ahora. —Decía entre suspiros.

Ella se dio cuenta de que aún no se siente preparada, a pesar de que le gustaba estar así con él, pero, lo que seguía sería algo muy diferente. Algo que arremetía contra su cuerpo, una unión que a ella le daba miedo, pues la primera vez de una chica jamás se olvida. Así que lo detuvo antes de que se arrepintiera de dar ese paso.

—Lo siento Kiba aún no me siento lista. Tal vez con un poco más de tiempo podamos…

No sabía que le ocurría. No estaba segura de dar ese paso.

—Creo que te incomode perdóname, pero te amo Hinata y no puedo evitar desearte. Llevamos 2 años como novios y aun no me quieres lo suficiente para hacer el amor conmigo —susurró dolido.

—Yo te quiero y lo sabes, no es mi intención lastimarte.

—Entiendo, por lo menos déjame pasar la noche contigo. Te prometo que no intentare nada.

Durmieron abrazados en la misma cama de ella. Cuando él se durmió, ella se quedó pensando que le impedía entregar su cuerpo a Kiba, si ella de verdad lo quería. Él había sido paciente con ella. Le hizo creer otra vez en el amor, que hay hombres dispuestos a entregarse a una sola mujer. Kiba la amaba, se lo había demostrado. Ella lo sabía y su amor era correspondido. Que irónico, a pesar de que a Naruto no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de ella, Kiba se las ingenió y al tener la oportunidad de estar en la misma universidad hizo todo lo posible porque ella lo quisiera. Ella sonrió por dentro al pensar que le tomó casi dos años aceptar los sentimientos de Kiba y, a pesar de eso, no se arrepentía de estar con él. Tal vez era el estrés de los días pasados. Con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormida…..

.

.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:**

 **PhoebeHDA**

 **1397L**

 **lchavero9**

 **MIA**

 **hinata Heartfilia**

 **por ser mis primeros comentarios, eso me motiva más a escribir y por ustedes escribí antes el cap pues pensaba escribirlo el sábado pero me adelante. ya tengo parte del sigte solo tengo que terminarlo.**

espero comentarios, criticas y sugerencias estoy abierta a todos ustedes. gracias también a los que los leyeron y no comentaron, como los que me tienes como favorito, y en alerta.

espero que les haya gustado el cap y sino déjenmelo saber. les aseguro que pronto se pondrá mas interesante.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sentado en su oficina meditaba como iba hablar con Hinata sobre un tema del que ya había llegado la hora de que ella supiera. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de ese secreto que Hiashi le había revelado a Naruto y que llegado el tiempo ella tendría que hacer frente.

Había tenido contacto con Hinata, aunque muy poco y sólo fue el primer año antes de la muerte de su padre, el cual murió de un infarto de repente. Naruto trato de consolarla y estar con ella hasta que todo pasara. Estaba muy agradecido con Hiashi por haberlo hecho parte de su familia, era lo menos que podía hacer ahora por su hija.

Estuvo pendiente de ella mientras estudiaba en el extranjero, pero sólo era por medio de cartas, correos y unas cuantas llamadas para saber cómo estaba. A fin de cuentas, él le juro que sería como un hermano para ella. ¡Ja! Hermanos ellos, cuando eran tan diferentes el uno y el otro, no lo eran y gracias a dios no lo serán nunca.

Días antes de que ella se marchara, tuvieron una discusión. El enterarse de que ella se iría por un tiempo y que él no iba a estar ahí para ella, lo atormentaba. Para él, Hina era muy tímida e insegura y cualquiera se podría aprovechar de ella. Pero ella había reaccionado de mala manera, le grito y le dijo que no era su hermana, que mejor se encargara de sus asuntos. Hiashi tuvo que hablar con Naruto.

―Tienes que dejarla ir― le había dicho―. Sé que la quieres como una hermana y que quieres lo mejor para ella.

―¿Pero por qué tan lejos, cuando lo puede hacer aquí? Aquí también hay universidades buenas para que ella estudie.

―Es su decisión hijo y hay que respetarla, aunque no nos guste ―respondió.

Entendió que debía darle espacio y que, si esa era su decisión, aunque le doliera, la dejaría marchar. Recordó el día que la conoció, el día más triste de su vida.

.

Había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía 12 años. El golpe fue tan fuerte que ya no hablaba, no era el chico alegre y simpático que siempre fue. Hiashi era amigo de su padre y le tenía mucha estima pues este le salvo la vida y si no hubiera sido por él habría muerto. Al enterarse de la tragedia trato de ponerse en contacto con Jiraya, el padrino de Naruto, pero este había desaparecido, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Por agradecimiento a Minato, tomó bajo su protección y amparo a Naruto y prometió cuidarlo.

.

 **Flashback**

― _Muchacho ella es Hinata mi hija_ _―_ _dijo cuando vio entrar a una niña pequeña de 6 años. Naruto no respondió sólo la miró y apartó la mirada de la niña_ _―._ _Espero que se lleven bien_ _―_ _agregó al ver que él no respondía. Aunque sabía que el muchacho no hablaba después de lo sucedido._

 _Naruto sólo veía una niña que tenía a su padre a diferencia de él, que había perdido los suyo._

 _Pasaron las semanas y Naruto se limitaba a permanecer callado y no quería tener contacto con nadie. En la escuela era la burla de todos "el niño sin padre" le llamaban. A pesar de los maltratos por parte de sus compañeros, Naruto no se defendía. Sólo se preguntaba el porqué de la noche a la mañana había perdido a su familia._

 _Una noche escuchó a alguien llorando y se dirigió hacia dónde provenía el llanto. Hasta que encontró en un rincón a la niña Hinata llorando, pidiendo ver a su madre. Ahí entendió que no únicamente el sufría por la pérdida de sus padres, ella también. Pues ella perdió a su madre cuando nació._

― _Por qué lloras? ―Le había preguntado. Se sorprendió el mismo, pues las palabras le habían salido sin evitarlas._

― _Quiero ver, aunque sea una vez a mi madre ―respondió en medio del llanto._

― _¿Qué pasó con ella?_ _―_ _Preguntó conmovido._

― _No lo sé. Nunca la conocí, mi padre dice que está el cielo cuidándonos a los dos. Pero no lo creo. Esos niños se burlan de mí_ _―_ _hizo una pausa respirando con dificultad._

― _¿Qué te hacen?_

― _Dicen que soy rara, fea y que doy miedo_ _―d_ _ijo echándose a llorar._

 _Naruto conmovido la había abrazado y le había dicho que a partir de ese momento la cuidaría como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Comprendió que por lo menos él había conocido a su madre a diferencia de Hinata, que no solo sufre él. Con el tiempo fue superando la muerte de sus padres. Recuperó la alegría y consiguió amigos. Pero seguía teniendo un temperamento fuerte y siempre protegía a su amigo y en especial a Hinata. Les decía a todos que era su hermana, que no se podían meter con ella y el que lo dudaba, terminaba con un golpe por parte de él._

 _Pero Naruto no superó del todo la muerte de sus padres y buscó otro refugio donde pudiera olvidar que había perdido a su familia y se encontraba solo en el mundo. Para él, lo que el padre de Hinata le ofrecía era compasión y lástima, no lo veía de la forma buena._

 _Y ese refugio que buscó le pesa aún._

 **Fin del flash**

.

Y lo había cumplido, la había protegido de todo el que quisiera hacerle daño. Pero si fue así, ¿en qué momento cambiaron las cosas? ¿Cuándo empezó ella alejarse de él? ¿Qué pasó para que ella lo apartara poco a poco? ¿Será que ella se dio cuenta de la verdad...? No. No, ella no puede saber el secreto que él tiene y que ha escondido por años y que aún lo avergüenza. Si Hinata se entera, perderá el poco cariño que ella le tiene.

Lo único que sabe es que hizo todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo.

Pero la pregunta es ¿quién la protegería de él, de sus propios demonios que lo han consumido por años?

Pero ya había llegado el momento de que ella se enfrentara a la realidad y esa realidad era él.

.

Había llegado a Inglaterra más temprano de lo que esperaba. Pero aun no le había dicho a Hinata que iría a hablar con ella. Después de descansar, darse un baño y comer algo en el hotel que mandó a reservar, se dirigió a la universidad de Hinata.

―¡Rayos! ―exclamó―. Debí llamarla y decirle que iría, así no tendría que estar mirando por todos lados buscándola ―decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Hasta que tuvo suerte y la vio. Venía con amigas charlando muy animada y fue como si no la hubiera reconocido. ¿De verdad era ella? Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y marcharse.

―Hinata, hola ¿cómo estás? ―dijo cuándo se le puso en frente.

―Na… Naruto ―balbuceó sorprendida al verlo y sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, algo que ignoró.

―¡Wow Hina! ¿quién es el bombón? ―dijo una de sus amigas.

―Sí Hinata ¿quién es? ―Preguntó la otra amiga rubia.

―Me presento, soy Naruto Uzumaki, un placer ―dijo tendiéndole la mano a ambas.

―El placer es nuestro ―respondió una de ellas. Hinata las miró, ¿en serio estaban coqueteando con él? ¿A pesar de tener novios las dos?

―Chicas por favor, necesito hablar con él ―las dos se fueron, no sin antes echar una última mirada al hombre.

―¿Acaso no piensas saludar? Por lo menos un abrazo ―dijo cuándo se fueron las chicas.

―Cla… claro que si ―tartamudeó como lo hacía antes. Acto seguido la abrazó.

Hinata sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo entero con ese abrazo. Pero se dijo que es por el tiempo que tenía sin verlo.

―¿Qué haces aquí, y por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? ―preguntó sorprendida de verlo.

―Bueeeno tenemos que hablar ―contestó con nerviosismo―. Tiene que ser ahora.

―Ahora no puedo, pero si tomamos algo esta noche sí.

―Está bien, te dejo la dirección de mi hotel. Te espero esta noche.

―De acuerdo. Te llamaré por cualquier cosa a tu móvil. Me imagino que sigue siendo el mismo.

.

.

Después de Naruto haberse retirado, se preguntaba si de verdad él estuvo ahí y si habló con ella. Le dijo que lo vería hoy, pero tenía pensado salir al cine con Kiba. Tendría que llamarlo y decirle que hoy no se iban a ver en la noche.

Se cansó de marcarle, Kiba no respondía el celular. Así que decidió escribirle un mensaje.

"kiba amor, no podremos salir esta noche. Pero saldremos otro día"

Envió el mensaje sin revisar bien si era el número correcto.

.

Naruto estaba nervioso, después de haber visto a Hinata. Esperaba que ella tomara la noticia de la mejor manera, aunque sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

Pero el celular sonó, leyó el mensaje, se quedó de piedra...


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata ya se encontraba en el hotel que Naruto le había dicho. Dentro del ascensor pensaba ¿qué era tan importante para que Naruto haya ido hasta la universidad a buscarla y por qué demonios se sentía tan nerviosa? Por el amor de dios, es Naruto y sólo estaba nerviosa ¿por qué…? No sabía el porqué. Pero se decía que era por los años que tenía sin verlo, aunque no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que estaba más guapo.

Tocó el timbre varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cuando se dispuso a irse pensando que él no se encontraba se abrió la puerta.

―Pasa ―dijo cuando la vio.

Hinata pasó, pero se sonrojó al darse cuenta de porque no había contestado al timbre. Estaba sólo con una toalla enredada a su cintura y con todo su cuerpo escurriendo agua.

―N-n… no te preocupes, si estás ocupado lo mejor será volver en otro momento.

―No seas tonta, enseguida me cambio. Espera aquí.

Sin antes estaba nerviosa, ahora se encontraba con los nervios en su máximo nivel. Qué bueno que decidió cambiarse porque así no podía hablar con él. Aunque se le hizo extraño que ni siquiera la saludó, estaba con cara de pocos amigos a pesar de que ese día la había hasta abrazado. Tal vez le habían dicho algo de la empresa, quizá será por algunas de sus amantes, o quizá es bipolar. Siempre ha sospechado que lo es, en fin, a ella no le importaba eso.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento él se paró en la puerta del baño ya cambiado. Se quedó mirándola por un rato. Sintió su mirada posada en ella, mirándola con reproche.

―¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Por qué me miras así? ―preguntó al verlo ahí parado.

―¿Desde cuándo estas con Kiba? ―masculló conteniendo su rabia.

―¿De… de qué hablas? ―contestó con el tartamudeo que la caracterizaba.

―No evadas la pregunta. Sabes a que me refiero. Pero si aún sigues de lenta después de tanto tiempo, te repito la pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo eres la novia o amante de Kiba?

Hinata se enojó por su forma de ofenderla, no sólo le había dicho lenta para entender, sino le había dicho que era amante de Kiba.

―¿Con qué derecho te atreves a ofenderme? ―respondió molesta― Y sí, Kiba y yo llevamos tiempo de novios y eso a ti no te importa.

―¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? ―preguntó con los ojos rojos de ira.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia y además ¿cómo lo supiste?

―Para la próxima revisa bien a quien envías los mensajes.

Hinata se quedó meditando hasta que se dio cuenta que el mensaje a Kiba no había llegado y que por eso no se lo había de vuelto.

Naruto la miro con desdén

―Me importa porque a partir de ahora ya no estarás con él. Su romance terminó, ahora eres una mujer comprometida.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Dentro de una semana nos casaremos ―dijo de manera seria.

Hinata se quedó con la boca y los ojos abiertos sin entender. Tiene que estar demente, pensó. Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto, pero él nunca ha sido de hacer ese tipo de bromas. Al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

―¿Es una broma verdad? No entiendo que quieres decir.

―Tu padre como última voluntad dejó escrito que en cierto tiempo tendríamos que casarnos.

―Sigo sin entender ―no sabía cómo, pero le costaba hablar y su respiración sonaba forzosa,

No podía ser cierto, su padre no podría obligarla a casarse con Naruto. Su padre siempre lo quiso, lo crió como un hijo y siempre le dijo a ella que Naruto era alguien especial, que el día en que no esté se haría cargo de ella, pero no de ese modo. Ella pensó que él se refería a que sería como un hermano. No entendía que había cambiado a su padre para pensar que esa era la mejor forma para que él estuviera al pendiente de ella.

―Toma, esta carta te la dejó Hiashi antes de morir. No te la había dado antes porque no era el momento ―dicho pasándole una carta sellada.

Hinata no reaccionaba, estaba en trance. Hasta que por fin tomó la carta de su mano.

―Te dejare sola para que la leas tranquila, iré a dar una vuelta ―murmuró mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

.

.

Estaba sentado en la barra del bar del hotel. Se dijo que ella necesitaría tiempo para digerir lo que su padre le había dicho antes de morir. Se sorprendió tanto de que él dispusiera esa unión como último pedido en vida. Y se sorprendió más porque Hiashi lo conocía y supo lo sucedido cuando él era un adolecente rebelde. ¿Cómo podía confiar en el sabiendo de lo que era capaz? Y aunque el tiempo le ayudó a borrar esos recuerdos, aún siguen ahí y son una mancha que no podrá borrar.

Por otro lado, al enterarse de la relación de Hinata con el idiota, ese que a pesar de todo no se había rendido con sus intentos de acercarse a Hinata, sintió una ira que casi lo controla y que hace tiempo no sentía. Tenía que serenarse y pensar con claridad no quería cometer una locura. Nunca le agradó ese tipo, siempre le dijo que no era para ella y que en algún momento le haría daño.

Hinata se tendría que casar con él, de ese modo él la seguiría cuidando, aunque eso sonara egoísta y hasta cruel. No sabía si agradecer a su padre de que ella por fin estaría con él, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de...

.

.

Aún no entendía nada, eran sus letras y claramente decía que nada lo haría más feliz que verlos juntos. ¿Pero por qué? No decía sus motivos solo decía cosas como: estoy haciendo esto por tu bien, Naruto es la mejor persona para cuidar de ti. Además de que decía que el matrimonio debe durar un mínimo de 3 años y después podría manejar su patrimonio ya que Naruto era su albacea. Pensó que se le entregaría la herencia cuando fuera mayor de edad, pero luego se enteró cuando leyeron el testamento, de que no era así.

"Él ha sufrido mucho y tú eres la única que puede sacarlo del abismo que ha caído". Pero ¿a qué se refiere con eso? Si hubiera sido en otro momento, cuando ella se había enamorado siendo aún solo niños. Pero ella lo olvidó y ya no es tan ingenua como antes, cuando pensaba que él le correspondería a su debido tiempo. Pero ahora estaba Kiba, él la quería y ella también, no dejaría su felicidad por cumplir la de alguien que estaba muerto, aunque fuera su padre.

―No me casaré contigo, aunque sea la última voluntad de mi padre ―dijo cuándo Naruto entró a la habitación. Luego salió de ahí dando un portazo.

¿Qué pasó por la cabeza de su padre al querer jugar con su vida de esa manera? Lo único que quería era ver a Kiba y hablar con él. Así que decidió dirigirse al apartamento de este.

Mientras llegaba al departamento de este se preguntaba si se lo iba a contar o no, ¿qué diría? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta aceptar casarse con Naruto? No, no iba a sacrificar su felicidad.

Hinata iba a tocar la puerta del departamento, pero se extrañó que la puerta estuviera abierta. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró sin llamar. Unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación la pusieron en alerta. Gruñidos, jadeos y gritos salían de esa habitación. Con manos temblorosas y sudada, se dispuso a abrir la puerta y lo que vio la dejó paralizada.

Era su novio el que arremetía contra el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer que ella no conocía. Ella pedía más y él muy complacido le daba lo que quería. Sin darse cuenta hizo un ruido que los alertó de su presencia. Los dos voltearon y la vieron ahí parada.

―Hinata ―susurró Kiba con los ojos abiertos de miedo.

.

.

Hinata no podía más, salió corriendo tropezando con los muebles y hasta la misma puerta. Corrió escalera abajo, no le apetecía tomar el ascensor.

Llegó a su departamento llorando desesperada. No podía creer que la persona en la que creía la había traicionado. Kiba era su amor, la había hecho olvidar a Naruto, entonces era mentira cuando decía que la amaba. Lloró tanto que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida.

Había pasado una semana de lo sucedido con Kiba. Hinata no apareció por la universidad en todo ese tiempo, recibió llamadas de Naruto, pero no respondió a ningunas de ellas. De Kiba también tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes, los cuales borraba sin leer.

Era lunes otra vez, decidió que no iba a perder su carrera por alguien que no valía la pena. No seguiría llorando por un idiota, ya era hora de empezar de nuevo. Tenía que olvidarlo y la única solución era aceptar que él ya no formaría parte de su vida. Así que ese mismo día decidió hablar con Naruto y decirle que aceptaba casarse con él, con algunas condiciones de por medio...

―Hola ―dijo al verlo parado en su puerta. Se ahorró el tener que ir a verlo―. Pasa.

―Ya que no has contestado mis llamadas y mensajes decidí venir a verte. Espero que no estés ocupada ―murmuró mirando hacia dentro.

―No, no lo estoy.

Estaba sentada frente a Naruto, cada uno sumergido en un silencio mutuo, ambos en sus propios pensamientos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar con el otro. Hinata decidió ser la primera en hablar.

―¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

―¿Qué? ―su pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo tomó desprevenido.

―¿Que si alguna vez has amado? ―volvió a preguntar

Naruto se preguntó si de verdad sería capaz de ser sincero con ella, al final decidió hablar con la verdad.

―Sí. Me enamoré de una chica hace años y aún la sigo amando ―mencionó con un brillo en los ojos.

Ella se dio cuenta de que no mentía y hasta le dio un poco de celos. Imaginar que alguien como él pudiera alguna vez sufrir por amor.

―¡Entonces! ¿por qué casarnos si amas a otra mujer?

―Es complicado Hinata ―dijo con un suspiro profundo.

―Si la amas ¿por qué unir tu vida a mí? ¿Es un amor no correspondido? ―preguntó.

―Me enamoré hace años de ella. Como no la podía tener, traté de olvidarla con muchas mujeres. Pero si antes fue imposible, ahora mucho menos. Ella es feliz con alguien más y yo no soy bueno para ella.

―Ella… ¿sabe de tus sentimientos?

―Ya basta de preguntas, tú y yo nos casaremos y será mejor si empiezas a hacerte a la idea ―dijo alterado.

―No me puedes obligar.

―Yo no te obligo, la situación se dio así. Será mejor que desde ahora te vayas acostumbrando a ello. No sé qué vas a hacer con el idiota ese y no me importa.

―No tienes derecho a pedirme eso.

―Te lo advierto Hinata. Si lo sigues viendo, si me engañas, te arrepentirás cada día de tu vida. Vamos a vivir como marido y mujer y no toleraré que pienses en otro cuando estemos juntos.

―No estarás pensando que vamos a dormir juntos en la misma cama y mucho menos... ―dejó la frase incompleta.

―¿El qué? ¿Sexo? ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Follar? Por dios, pareces una niña. Lo dices como si no hubieras estado con un hombre antes.

Hinata tragó duro. Naruto estaba insinuando que ella y Kiba ya debieron tener intimidad, pero el hecho es que no pensaba entregar su cuerpo a alguien que no la amara sólo para satisfacer sus necesidades. No, eso no iba a pasar.

―No me acostaré contigo.

―Él sonrió un momento ―no soy un monje y no tengo vocación para eso. Virgen me imaginó que no eres. Te aseguro que disfrutaras cada momento.

Ella quiso gritarle que se equivocaba con ella. Pero sonaría como una inmadura y él tendría razón en que es una niña.

―Yo acepto casarme contigo con mis condiciones. La primera, la boda será después de mi graduación. Segundo, no tendremos contacto íntimo, es decir, sin tener relaciones.

―Sí, nos casaremos cuando termines, no hay problema. Pero en cuanto a lo de vivir como marido y mujer, no. Te daré tiempo para que te acostumbre a mí. Nunca forzaría a una mujer a estar conmigo en la cama y no empezaré ahora.

Por ahora no seguiría con el tema, diga lo que diga no cedería. Sólo se casaba con Naruto para poder alejar a Kiba de su vida.

―Dime una cosa Hinata. ¿En qué momento las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros, nos llevábamos tan bien? ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad hacia a mí? ―susurró Naruto acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

Ella no entendía porque su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba ahí aceptando sus caricias y no hacía nada por separarlo. Naruto era muy importante para ella, pero no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Lo quiso y no como amigos, compañeros ni mucho menos como hermanos. Todo sería diferente si él la hubiera amado como ella lo amó a él.

Se quedó viéndolo con desconcierto. Es verdad, siempre estuvo ahí como un hermano sobre protector. Pero eso cambió cuando dejó atrás la inocencia y se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de él.

―No lo sé Naruto. Me cuidabas, pero lo hacías de manera sobre protectora. No querías que hablara con nadie y mucho menos con chicos. No tenía muchas amigas y… ―él no la dejó terminar.

―Eso no es cierto, solo quería que nadie te lastimara y tenías amigas. En cuanto a los chicos, los que se acercaban era por interés y no quería que se aprovecharan de tu inocencia ―dijo mientras las caricias en su rostro iban bajando hasta acariciar su cuello.

Hinata se sentía tan bien, a pesar de que eran caricias muy íntimas. De un amante a su amada y eso la confundió un poco, así que se resistió a sus caricias y se alejó.

―Creo que ya es momento de que empieces a conocerme de manera diferente a la que me conoces.

Acto seguido la tomó por la nuca y unió su boca a la de ella...

Hinata no lo podía creer. Estaba siendo besada de una forma poco delicada, pero con pasión reprimida. Ella aún estaba ahí paralizada sintiendo los labios de Naruto besando los suyos con mucha maestría. En un momento sintió que la mordió, hasta sentir algo dentro de su boca. Pero el caso es que era Naruto quien la besaba y la apretaba contra su cuerpo. No cerró los ojos en ningún momento pensando que sería un sueño hasta que él se separó y la vio directo a los ojos.

―Bueno, Hinata. Ha sido un placer. Pronto nos conoceremos más a fondo.

Y sin decir nada más la dejo ahí parada con el corazón acelerado y respirando con dificultad…

.

.

 **Ya llegó el momento esperado... ¿cuál será el secreto de Naruto? ¿De quién estará enamorado? En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero lindos comentarios. Les agradezco sus reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sentada en el piso delante del sofá de su departamento, Hinata miraba una película de amor mientras en sus manos el tarro de helado se derretía. Estaba tan atenta al televisor que no se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Todo es una mentira, no existe el amor perfecto, no existe el amor fiel, no existe esa persona capaz de dar la vida por la persona a la que ama. Maldito Kiba, malditos sean todos. Había destruido su corazón, cuantas veces había dicho que la amaba, que después de graduados y con el dinero que había heredado él se casarían, formarían una familia y tendrían hijos. ¡Qué gran mentiroso! y ella fue una ilusa por haberle creído.

Terminada la película, se tomó una ducha bien fría y ni siquiera tuvo ganas de secar su largo cabello. Con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño, se acostó en la cama y se arropó con sus sábanas. Pero aun así no podía dormir, los pensamientos de lo que pasó en el día inundaban su mente, ¿cómo sucedió y en qué momento aceptó la decisión de su padre? ¿Cómo Naruto se atrevió a besarla?

No podía dejar de pensar en ese beso y algo dentro de ella se revolvió, aunque no haya respondido al beso él casi hace que ella responda, su insistencia le había hecho bajar la guardia. Debió empujarlo y golpearlo por su atrevimiento, pero no lo hizo y es porque, aunque no fue consentido, a ella ¿le gustó? Al darse cuenta de ese punto, decidió que era mejor dejarlo hasta ahí y concentrarse en el examen de mañana y para el cual no había estudiado nada.

.

Se levantó deprisa, la alarma había sonado hacía media hora y estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta. Se bañó de prisa, se puso un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca que le apretaba los senos que nunca se había puesto por ese motivo y unas sandalias bajitas.

Llegó justo a tiempo para presentar el examen, pero no contó con que alguien la esperaba fuera del salón.

―Hola Hinata, necesitamos hablar ―susurró bajito Kiba obstruyendo su paso.

―No tenemos nada de que hablar, así que con tu permiso ―intentó pasar, pero él se lo impidió con su cuerpo.

―Por favor, escúchame por lo menos. No te dejaré ir hasta que hablemos.

A Hinata no le quedó más remedio y con tal de tomar el examen y acabar con todo rápido aceptó.

―Está bien, pero será después del examen. Nos vemos en la cafetería.

El examen estaba fácil, pero después del encuentro con Kiba no había podido concentrarse y es que, a pesar de todo, lo seguía queriendo. No iba a resultar fácil acabar con todo.

Antes de llegar al sitio, lo visualizó parado esperándola en la puerta de la cafetería. A pesar de todo notó cierta tristeza en su rostro, pero no iba a flaquear a su favor, la decisión estaba tomada y aunque no era la mejor decisión, se casaría con Naruto aunque resultara un peligro estar cerca de él. No importaba que Naruto haya sido considerado con ella y aceptado en parte lo que ella dispuso, algo le decía que no podía confiar en él, que no estaba siendo sincero del todo con ella, que algo ocultaba.

Sentados los dos en una mesa ninguno había decidido comenzar a hablar de lo sucedido, hasta que finalmente Kiba decidió empezar.

―Hinata yo te amo y lo nuestro no puede terminar por un desliz.

―Si me amaras no me hubieras engañado, confié en ti, pensé que tus sentimientos hacia mí eran reales, pero me equivoqué.

―No digas eso, de verdad que te amo y sé que fui un idiota y me arrepiento por eso. Aún podemos ser felices, lo nuestro es real.

―¡Basta! Deja de mentir, no hay un lo nuestro. Tú acabaste con el amor que te tenía ―mintió.

―Hinata. Siempre estuve enamorado de ti y lo sabes. Luche por ser parte de tu vida y lo logré, pero soy un hombre y tenemos necesidades. Si de verdad me hubieras amado serías mía en cuerpo y alma... ―ella no lo dejo continuar.

―Eres un hipócrita, si de verdad me quisieras hubieras esperado, pero es más fácil echarme la culpa de que lo nuestro no funcionara.

Hinata quería salir corriendo ya no aguantaba seguir respirando el mismo aire que él, sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no quería que eso sucediera eso la haría débil frente al que creyó que era el amor de su vida.

―Aún puede funcionar, te juro que no volveré a hacerte daño. Dame otra oportunidad, tenemos años de novios.

―Ya es muy tarde, las palabras se las lleva el viento y yo no me siento capaz de confiar nuevamente en ti.

Cuando se dispuso a irse. Él la sostuvo del brazo

―¿Qué quieres decir con que es tarde? ―preguntó con voz temblorosa.

―Se terminó. Aléjate de mí, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti ―con esas palabras se soltó y se marchó.

Lloró lo más que pudo en el baño de la universidad, por suerte no había nadie y pudo desahogarse un poco, pero el corazón le dolía. Estuvo a punto de perdonarlo al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, pero no es tan fácil, le había hecho promesas que no cumpliría y aunque lo quería, no era suficiente. Lo que pasó seguiría ahí y las dudas no la dejarían tener una relación normal con él.

 _Flashback_

 _Un hombre de mediana edad se dirigía a una comisaria donde le habían informado que su muchacho estaba preso y los detalle aún no se lo habían dicho. ¿En que se metió ese muchacho, pensó_

― _Soy Hiashi Hyuga, el tutor de Naruto. vengo a pagar la fianza._

 _El guardia lo dirigió hacia la cerda donde se encontraba el muchacho y le dijo que tenía unos minutos mientras preparaban el papeleo de la fianza. Por ser aún menor de edad y por ser quien era el tutor lo, dejaron en libertad._

― _¿Por qué lo hiciste muchacho, qué necesidad tenías de hacer esto?_ _―cuestionó_ _._

 _Naruto no respondió. Su rostro tenía golpes, su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia de sangre. Su cara no tenía expresión, más bien su rostro estaba duro y su mirada era tan fría con toque rojo en los ojos, su color a pesar de ser un poco moreno, estaba tan pálido que parecía sin vida._

 _No respondió y se mantuvo callado todo el trayecto a la mansión. Suspiró pesadamente, aún no sabía que lo condujo a tal acción y aunque tenía algunas sospechas, esperaba que el chico se abriera a él y le contara lo sucedido. Más eso no pasó._

 _Fin del flasback_

.

.

Las semanas pasaron rápido y en menos de lo esperado ya Hinata se había graduado. Por fin ya tenía su título y lo que quería es ejercer como psicóloga, pero no quería que lo que consiguiera fuera gracias a su apellido. Quería ganarse las cosas por sí sola, trabajar y ganar dinero a base de su esfuerzo, aunque no necesita hacerlo por su herencia. Tenía varias instituciones a las que quería hacer un donativo, pero el problema era que ella no manejaba su propio dinero si no Naruto, así que tendría que pedirle que le adelantara algo de su herencia.

Naruto era otro punto, había tratado de no pensar en lo que le esperaba a su lado como esposa. Todavía tenía frescos en su memoria los recuerdos de su graduación, él se hizo cargo de ayudarla con todo lo referente a su graduación y se había portado muy bien con ella. Él fue su acompañante en la fiesta de grupo que hicieron sus colegas recién graduados. Sus amigas le habían hecho muchas preguntas acerca de él, pero no dio muchos detalles, se sorprendieron de que haya terminado con Kiba.

En cierto momento Naruto se había acercado a ella y le había dicho que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de ella. Hinata se echó a llorar con sus palabras, pues sabía que eran ciertas, él la abrazo y le susurró al oído que a partir de ahora todo iría mejor. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos que no fue capaz de apartarlo. Había visto a Kiba una sola vez esa noche y por suerte, aunque trato de acercarse a ella, lo evitó en todo momento. Gracias al cielo no la vio con Naruto, ni este lo vio a él.

Hinata no podía creer que en menos de una hora se casaría con Naruto. Estaba nerviosa y cada vez le sudaban más las manos. No podía creer que una semana después de terminar sus estudios en la universidad, este en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había preparado todo.

El vestido era blanco y un poco corto para su gusto, con pequeñas perlas, de verdad que le parecía hermoso eso no lo negaba, pero sentía que no era para ella. El vestido se lo había enviado el mismo Naruto y se sorprendió que era justo de su talla, ¿Cómo supo el cual era su talla? Ni siquiera Kiba lo sabía, siempre que le compraba ropa de regalo o le quedaba chica o muy grande. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño, no le dio tiempo de arreglarse en el salón y tuvo que peinarse ella misma. Naruto le había dicho que mandaría a alguien a recogerla. La boda seria por el civil, rápida y sencilla ya que ambos tenían cosas que hacer.

.

.

Naruto respiró hondo, hoy se casaría con Hinata como se había establecido desde un principio. Con un poco de nervios se dispuso a terminar de arreglar su traje. Cuando su celular sonó.

―Naruto, ¿por qué no me respondes las llamadas ni los mensajes? ―Preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

―Estoy ocupado. ¿Qué quieres?

―Te extraño y quiero verte. Llamé a tu oficina y me dijeron que estabas de viaje, pero llevas mucho tiempo fuera. Espero que no estés con otra mujer Naruto, porque si es así me voy a enterar.

―Lo que teníamos hace tiempo que terminó, entiéndelo ―dijo de mal humor.

―Sabes que no te puedes deshacer de mí, no puedes dejarme. ¡Yo te amo!

―Pero yo no, entiéndelo ―exclamó antes de colgar el teléfono.

Esa mujer le había quitado el buen humor, pero no le iba a arruinar el día. Tendría que tener cuidado porque Sakura era muy capaz de arruinarle todo con Hinata y eso no se lo iba a permitir. Su plan entró en marcha y no permitiría que una ex amante loca se lo arruinara. Ella sabe que con él no se juega y si no quiere salir mal parada, debía mantenerse alejada.

.

Cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó ella estuvo a punto de no abrir y mucho menos casarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad se iba a casar con Naruto? ¿Y si lo llamaba y le dice que se arrepintió, que no está preparada para dar ese paso? ¿Y si perdonaba a Kiba? Después de un minuto de continuo sonido del timbre, decidió abrir la puerta y dar la cara...

La oficialía no estaba lejos y después de media hora de llegar ya estaban casado. Cuando le tocó firmar dudó y al mirar hacia Naruto, su mirada dura y fría le decía que lo hiciera y así, firmó.

¿Cómo puede ser tan bipolar? Cuando llegó le había dicho lo hermosa que estaba y sus palabras eran reales, su rostro con aquella sonrisa que siempre la idiotizaba la hizo olvidar un poco, pero después se acordó con quien uniría su vida. Cuando el juez dijo "puede besar a la novia" ella se congeló en su lugar, asustada.

Pensó que le daría un beso pequeño y ya, pero no fue así. Naruto sostuvo su rostro con las dos manos y sonrió como un niño con un juguete nuevo, se dio cuenta que nada la salvaría. En el instante que sus labios tocaron los suyos, una corriente electica pasó por su boca y se expandió por todo su cuerpo. No era un beso para nada inocente, lo hizo con la maestría que lo hizo la primera vez, tuvo que empujarlo un poco de su chaqueta pues no la dejaba respirar y no tenía intención de separarse. Sus besos eran muy diferentes a los de Kiba y hasta la forma de pegarla a su cuerpo y más cuando introducía su lengua en su boca era diferente, era otro tipo de sensación. Pero a diferencia del primero a este le correspondió, aunque un poco torpe pues los labios de él eran muy exigentes.

―Tengo que ir por mis cosas, nos vemos en el aeropuerto ―dijo cuando salieron.

―Te acompaño.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya había pasado cuatro semanas desde su matrimonio con Naruto y aun así no se acostumbraba al hecho de que ya eran "marido y mujer" aunque sea de papel pues su matrimonio aún no había sido consumado.

Como iba a compartir la cama y a entregarle su cuerpo, si él solo hecho la aterraba. No por miedo al sexo sino a lo que conllevaría. Tenía miedo de volver a caer y sentir algo más que sólo atracción física. Recuerda muy bien la primera noche que durmieron juntos y lo poco que había dormido.

Hinata despertó esa mañana en una cama que no recordaba y lo peor con un cuerpo casi encima de ella que la abrazaba por la espalda y con un calor inusual en su cuerpo a pesar del frío que se sentía en la habitación. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que era su marido el que la abrazaba, hasta ese momento no le pareció nada malo hasta que sintió algo duro contra sus glúteos y de inmediato se dio cuenta que era. Recordó que este dormía desnudo, los nervios la delataron no pudiendo evitar lanzar un gritito. A pesar de eso, Naruto no despertó y ella se lo quitó poco a poco de encima. Pero ya era una mujer adulta y tenía que enfrentar cada situación que se le presentara en la vida, aunque sabía que no sería fácil.

Ella pasaba el tiempo ocupada en alguna actividad, ya sea cuidando el jardín que tanto le gustaba, cocinando, o cambiando algunas cosas que no le gustaban en la mansión. Aunque realmente no tenía que hacerlo pues la mansión disponía de suficientes sirvientes, pero si no hacía algo, lo que fuera, terminaría por volverse loca.

Naruto sólo cenaba con ella, aunque algunas veces no llegaba temprano, pero la llamaba para avisar, por lo menos. Pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola y eso no le gustaba. Cuando Naruto llegaba sentía algo dentro que no sabía cómo explicar, tal vez era el hecho de que los dos crecieron allí pero ahora no regresaban como familia precisamente, sino como esposos y eso era un poco raro, aunque en otros tiempos sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero las cosas no eran como antes y no podía dejar que volvieran. Era muy consciente de que si se enamoraba de Naruto iba a sufrir y sabía que sería mucho más de lo que sufrió con Kiba. Casi ni había vuelto a pensar en él y era lo mejor.

―Llegas tarde, ¿ya cenaste? ―Preguntó al verlo entrar a la sala. Eran las diez y no podía dormir, así que se quedó esperándolo.

―Sí. ¿Por qué no te has ido a dormir? ―Dijo quitándose el saco.

―No podía dormir. ¿Y por qué tan tarde? Tenías mucho trabajo.

―No me digas que ahora te importa a qué hora llego a casa.

―Sólo estaba preocupada, pero por lo visto estas de mal humor. Mejor me retiro a mi habitación ―murmuró mientras se dirigía a la escalera.

Era un idiota. Únicamente quería ver si estaba bien, ya que había llegado muy tarde. Aunque siempre lo hacía. Los primeros días había sido muy amable con ella y hasta salían juntos, él la invitaba a cenar fuera y no podía negar que pasaban un rato agradable. Pero cuando llegaba la noche, todo era diferente. Prácticamente la ignoraba y eso la desconcertaba. No sabía que pasaba por su mente.

Dudaba que estuviera trabajando hasta esa hora. Tenía entendido que la empresa estaba en su mejor momento y si así era ¿por qué no llegaba a una hora normal? Pensar que estuviera con alguien más le daba nauseas. Y sería lo más normal, no vivían como marido y mujer y siendo como era Naruto: un hombre que de seguro tiene un gran apetito sexual, ella no era como esas mujeres con las que él pensaría ir a desahogarse. Pensar en que hacía el amor con otra mujer le ocasionaba un dolor en el corazón y eso era lo que más temía. Amarlo otra vez y no ser correspondida. Con ese último pensamiento se dispuso a dormir.

.

A mitad de la noche sintió que alguien había entrado a su dormitorio y sintió miedo de que alguien hubiera entrado a robar. Pero cuando iba a gritar se dio cuenta que era Naruto.

―Me asústate, pensé que había entrado alguien a robar ―musitó mientras se recuperaba del susto.

El no respondió y por la oscuridad de la habitación no podía ver su rostro con claridad, pero a pesar de eso se dio cuenta que sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón largo, estaba descalzo. Su pecho al descubierto la dejó sin habla. Naruto siempre había sido un hombre muy alto y fuerte, ella a penas le daba hasta los hombros. Su mente viajó a esas fantasías que incluso con Kiba no había tenido. ¿Qué se sentiría tener ese cuerpo encima de ella, esas grandes manos tocando su cuerpo, esos labios besándola con la pasión que sabía que debía tener?

¿En la cama besaría diferente a como la había besado antes? ¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con Naruto? ¿Podría alguna vez entregarse sin sentir que le entregaba también su corazón?

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso. La falta de sexo a su edad la tiene delirando y fantaseando.

Pero cuando lo vio directo a los ojos tuvo que contener el aliento. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Había en estos deseo y lujuria y la verdad es que no le desagradaba ese hecho.

Se acercó a la cama y poco a poco fue quitando las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Un calor desconocido la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Naruto se acercó a su rostro y en un rápido movimiento, la besó. Tembló.

Estaba completamente encima de ella mientras se hacía espacio entre sus piernas. El beso no era para nada suave, pero tampoco brusco. Cuando dejó sus labios y descendió por su cuello, sintió que incluso la mordía y el calor rápidamente se convirtió en deseo y dejó de pensar. Sus manos recorrían sus piernas subiendo poco a poco el camisón que ella usaba para dormir hasta dejarlo en su cadera.

―Me deseas Hinata, lo puedo sentir. Tu cuerpo pide unirse al mío y no hay mejor manera para conocernos que conectándonos el uno al otro ―susurró en su oído mientras la besaba ahí también.

Hinata no fue capaz de contestar. Le dio la razón cuando buscó su boca con desesperación y este aprovechó para invadir su boca con su lengua cuando esta trataba de respirar.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta en que momento sucedió, le quitó por encima de la cabeza el camisón y la dejó solamente en ropa interior. Ella también trataba de tocarlo, sus manos recorrieron su torso.

Cuando menos lo supo ya no tenía el sostén y las grandes manos de Naruto la cubrían. Los masajeó y se dio cuenta de lo firme, redondos y grandes que eran estos. Aún seguía con el pantalón puesto y eso no evitó que Hinata sintiera lo firme y duro que estaba. No pudo evitar comprobarlo con sus propias manos, cuando las deslizó dentro de su pantalón, Naruto jadeó. Ella se movía buscando saciar el deseo que sentía entre sus piernas, pero eso sólo incrementaba el ardor que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca de su sexo.

Naruto no pudo más, bajó su cabeza hasta que su boca encontró el pezón endurecido y empezó a succionarlo y besar con ardor. Hinata sentía que estaba en otro mundo. Sentía los espasmos de placer que Naruto le proporcionaba a sus pechos.

―Te deseo Hinata y voy a hacerte mía en este momento ―agregó con voz ronca cuando sus manos tocaron su sexo y ella abrió los ojos.

Si lo dejaba continuar la iba a destrozar. El solo había dicho que la deseaba y ella quería más que eso. Quería amor y sabía que eso no se lo iba a dar. Su primera vez tenía que ser por amor por parte de los dos y si no lo detenía ahora sería muy tarde. Así que armándose de valor trató de apartarlo empujándolo lejos de su cuerpo. Cuando lo alejó de la cama cubrió su pecho con sus manos, cogió el camisón del piso y corrió a encerrarse en el baño.

Naruto la miró sorprendido. Nunca una mujer lo había rechazado y Hinata lo estaba haciendo. Se había encerrado en el baño y el aún estaba ahí parado sin entender que había pasado. Ella había respondido a él y sabía que también quería hacer el amor con él pero no sabía en qué había fallado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba fue a la puerta del baño y tocó llamándola.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Sal de ahí Hinata!

―Vete Naruto. No quiero esto ―dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

Pero el siguió insistiendo, tocando la puerta más fuerte y por un momento ella pensó que iba a tirarla y con lo furioso que sonaba no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz.

―Maldita sea, no puedes dejarme así. Si no sales la voy a tirar ―amenazó.

Hinata respiro hondo y trató de contener las lágrimas. Lo mejor era dar la cara. Así que le pidió que se alejara y abrió la puerta. Al instante de salió, la tomó del brazo.

―¿Que sucede? Los dos queremos esto y no te atrevas a negármelo porque soy capaz de tomarte ahora mismo y demostrarte lo contrario ―dijo con furia en los ojos.

―Dijiste que me darías tiempo y no estás cumpliendo el trato ―respondió con miedo en la voz.

―Eres mi esposa y lo que acaba de pasar fue por parte de los dos.

―Te aprovechaste, ni siquiera me preguntaste.

―Eres una mentirosa. No me digas que aun piensas en ese idiota. Si me engañas Hinata créeme que te arrepentirás.

―Tendrás que esperar, aun no estoy preparada. Y no puedes obligarme a estar contigo ―dijo a la defensiva.

―Estoy en mi derecho, eres mi esposa y dentro de poco cumplirás como mi mujer en la cama. No voy a esperar toda la vida. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿A que sea mejor que ese idiota en la cama? ¿Es eso? ¿te da miedo acostarte con un hombre de verdad?

―No quiero seguir con esto. Por favor vete.

―Pronto compartirás mi cama así que espero que te hagas a la idea ―espetó antes de salir azotando la puerta.

Hinata se quedó allí, sentada en la cama y sin darse cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Claro que lo deseaba y quería hacer el amor con él, pero el problema es que él no la amaba y ella no quería seguir sufriendo. Pero en el corazón no se manda, aún seguía sufriendo por amor.

Esa noche soñó con Naruto. Soñó que le hacía el amor y después se iba con otra mujer a la que no reconocía. Se burlaba de ella por enamorarse de él y amarlo otra vez. La mujer y él se reían y Naruto le decía entre risas que esa era la mujer a la que siempre ha querido y que por fin iban a estar juntos.

.

.

Naruto llegó ese día a la empresa de muy mal humor, estaba que no lo enfriaba nada y todo por culpa de Hinata. La muy... le había dado carta blanca y en último momento viene y lo rechaza. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Acaso creía que podía jugar así con él? Si era así, le demostraría lo contrario.

Cuando su secretaria lo vio salir del asesor trató de hablar con él. ―Naruto hay alguien que te espera en la oficina ―este la miró de mala manera. ―No pude detenerla, entró y no pude hacer nada.

Lo único que faltaba. Su paciencia tenía un límite y Hinata la había sobrepasado. Tenía una idea de quien era y así lo confirmó cuando entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

―Te dije que no quería volver a verte, pero parece que no entendiste ―dijo cuándo se sentó en su escritorio.

―No te pongas así. Sabes que me es imposible estar mucho tiempo sin ti y sé que tú también me extrañas ―lo decía con una mirada picara y coqueta.

―Sakura. Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación y de verdad no estoy de buen humor. Si no me dejas solo en este instante te advierto que no soy dueño de lo que haga.

―¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Es por el trabajo lo que te tiene tan tenso? Eso lo podemos arreglar. Estas falto de sexo y solo yo sé cómo complacerte.

―Necesito que te vayas, tengo trabajo atrasado así que por favor retírate ―habló cuando vio su intención de acercarse. Ella lo ignoró y se sentó en sus piernas, empezó a besarlo.

La verdad es que el beso no le desagradaba y con las ganas que le dejó Hinata la noche anterior, no podía ver con claridad lo que estaba pensando. Con una mano la estrechó más contra su pecho y mientras la besaba, no dejaba de pensar en la dulzura de los labios de Hinata, en su olor, en su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que no era lo mismo. No necesitaba a Sakura sino a Hinata y con un auto control mayor, logró separarla. En ese momento entró su secretaria Ino, la cual fue muy oportuna.

―Disculpen si interrumpo, pero Naruto te esperan en la sala de juntas ahora ―se quedó parada esperando a su jefe.

―Si me disculpas tengo asuntos importantes que atender. Cuando regrese espero no encontrarte ―salió y la dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Una vez en los pasillos Naruto le agradeció a su secretaria

―Deberías darme un aumento.

―Pero si ya te lo he aumentado dos veces en este año ―Ino sonrió y él la miró con un puchero.

―Sigues siendo un niño y al parecer nunca vas a cambiar. No sé qué te ven las mujeres, la verdad.

―Tal vez soy muy atractivo y las vuelvo locas en la cama ―dijo arqueando una ceja de forma burlona.

―Te recuerdo que no todas han caído en tus encantos y no lo digo por mí. ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu esposa?

―No quiero hablar del tema ―finalizó con amargura antes de darle la espalda y salir de la empresa.

.

.

Se había ido otra vez sin darse cuenta, ni siquiera se despidió, aunque sea para decirle que llegaría tarde. Suspiró. Hoy el día estaba esplendido y no lo iba a echar a perder pensando en Naruto.

Mientras tomaba el té en el jardín, la mucama le informo que tenía visita. Se sorprendió de que alguien la solicitara si todavía no les había informado a sus viejos amigos que había regresado y no solo eso, que estaba casada.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vine porque quería verte.

―Kiba. Ya habíamos hablado de esto.

―No Hinata. Tú fuiste la que decidiste y yo no estaba de acuerdo.

―Lo nuestro acabó y ya es hora de que lo entiendas ―la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó

―Sabes que te amo y eso no va a cambiar. Aun podemos ser felices.

Hinata no hizo nada por apartarlo. Su cercanía le traía recuerdos. Esos momentos felices y sintió amargura. Había depositado toda su confianza en él y la había defraudado y aunque quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes, ya era demasiado tarde.

―No se puede ―dijo con tristeza en su voz.

―No. Aún podemos y te aseguro que lo que pasó no volverá a repetirse ―respondió aun abrasándola.

―Que escena más tierna y conmovedora ―dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hinata se congeló y enseguida se soltó de los brazos de Kiba. Al levantar la mirada se llenó de pánico al ver los ojos de Naruto. Estos tenían algo que no podía definir.

―No es lo que piensas ―intentó decir, pero él no se lo permitió.

―¿Y que se supone que pienso? ¿Qué debo pensar? Llegó a mi casa con la ilusión de ver a mi mujer y resulta que ella está muy cómoda abrazando a otro.

―Mujer. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Hinata? ―Kiba se volvió hacia ella con el rostro sorprendido.

―Hinata es mi esposa. ¿Acaso no te lo había dicho? ―espetó con sarcasmo.

―Eso no es cierto. Hace más de un mes que terminamos y no puede ser que estés casada y no con cualquiera ―Kiba no entendía que estaba pasando―. Ustedes no pueden estar casados, prácticamente crecieron juntos y la relación de ustedes, a pesar de no llevar la misma sangre, es familiar ―continúo hablando.

―Pues como ves mi querido amigo, las cosas no son así ―sonrió antes de agregar―, Hinata y yo siempre hemos estado enamorados, desde pequeños, y aunque nos separamos por un tiempo al volvemos a encontrar nos dimos cuentas de que aún nos queremos ―se acercó a ella.

Hinata no podía hablar. Estaba aturdida. Naruto estaba diciendo mentiras y ella no tenía el valor de desmentirlo. Sus ojos querían quemarla y se dio cuenta de que si le llevaba la contraria las cosas serían peor.

―Es verdad kiba, Naruto y yo nos casamos, eso era lo que intentaba decirte ―con gran esfuerzo pudo hablar.

Kiba los miraba a ambos y aun no lo creía. Hinata era el amor de su vida y ahora le decía, un mes después de romper, que nunca lo había amado y que ahora no tendría oportunidad con ella, jamás.

―Si nos permites, te pido que vuelvas en otro momento a visitarnos. Por ahora Hinata y yo queremos privacidad, como tú entenderás estamos recién casados y en este momento lo que quiero después de un largo día de trabajo es que mi mujer me consienta en la cama.

Dicho esto, la agarro por detrás del cuello y la atrajo a sus labios.

Hinata intentó separarse al abrir los ojos y ver que Kiba se marchaba, pero no pudo. El beso de Naruto no era para nada dulce. Arremetía contra ella. Sus labios comenzaban a doler.

Sólo cuando se sintió satisfecho se separó de ella y antes de soltarla le mordió el labio inferior.

―Espero que hayas entendido el mensaje ―sin decir más se alejó de ella y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión.

.

.

 **Lo sé. No pude hacerlo más largo, no tenía inspiración y ya empecé la universidad y la verdad no habrá mucho tiempo para actualizar, pero hago lo posible. Recuerden que sus reviews me motivan y me inspiran a escribir.**

 **Samara Namikaze-Sama19 vas a tener que seguir enviándome la llorona. y quien sabe y actualizo pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Como siempre los personajes no son míos, pero si la historia. Y sino dejan review olviden que actualice pronto, ya saben que sus comentarios me motivan e inspiran a escribir.**

.

.

La situación con Naruto no era fácil. Prácticamente la ignoraba y sólo le hablaba si era necesario. Como llegaba tarde y se iba a trabajar temprano casi no lo veía. Si lo que quería era estar alejado de ella pues eso haría. No tenía derecho a tratarla así y mucho menos tenía derecho a pretender controlarla. No entendía que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza, porque razón se comporta así. Parecían extraños viviendo en una misma casa.

No le gustó para nada que se haya negado a darle el dinero que le pidió. Estaba furiosa y no era para menos. El dinero se suponía que era de ella y no tenía por qué darle explicaciones de lo que hacía con este.

—Necesito dinero —se adentró a su despacho aprovechando que era domingo y él pasaba el día entero encerrado trabajando.

—Lo siento, con todo el trabajo que tengo se me olvidó depositarte el dinero para tus gastos. En unos minutos lo resuelvo —dijo sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirarla.

—No me refiero a eso —la verdad es que el dinero que le mandaba mensualmente a Inglaterra ya estaba depositado. Al parecer de verdad tenia tanto trabajo que no se había dado cuenta.

—Entonces... —por fin levantó la mirada y la vio directo a los ojos por unos segundos, después volvió al computador.

—En realidad quiero un poco más del dinero que me depositas. Yo diría que mucho más.

—Dime cuánto quieres y ya —su tono de voz era indiferente.

Le enfurecía que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención y se preguntó quién se pensaba que era.

Cuando le dijo lo que necesitaba este la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. No la dejó terminar, le dijo que eso no era posible por el momento. Estaba haciendo unos movimientos financieros por lo que no era posible realizar esa transacción bancaria. Se puso furiosa. ¿Cómo era posible que siendo tan rica no pudiera hacer uso de su dinero como le viniera en gana? Salió dando un portazo del despacho y de la mansión para despejar la mente.

.

.

Naruto no estaba de humor, hoy se reencontró con alguien de su pasado que le recordó su adolescencia y no estaba para nada contento. Subió a su habitación y no le fue fácil dejar que su cuerpo dejara de temblar. Tenía ansiedad y las manos le sudaban. Necesitaba algo para calmarse y cuando abrió un cajón del armario que tenía con llave encontró lo que sería la solución.

Tomó el paquete en sus manos y lo pensó. ¿Realmente quería volver a lo mismo? Recordó lo mucho que tuvo que pasar para salir de ese laberinto y los años que le costó estar limpio.

 **Flashback**

 _Como todos los días se encontraba encima del árbol al que siempre recurría para estar solo en el receso de la escuela. Sólo que hoy las cosas serían diferentes. Era el último en llegar a clase y el primero en salir cuando tocaba la campana. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando alguien lo despertó._

 _El chico se sentó debajo del árbol. Lo reconoció en seguida. Era un chico que estudiaba en esa escuela antes que él. Nunca había cruzado palabra con él al igual que con otros compañeros. Este era un grado mayor que él y aunque lo veía solo al igual que él, no se atrevió nunca a acercársele._

— _Disculpa, este es mi árbol. Vete a otro sitio a dormir —le dijo al pelirrojo._

 _Este no respondió. ¿Pero quién se creía? ¿Acaso pensó que por ser niño lindo y rico no debía molestarse en responderle?_

— _¡Hey! ¿me escuchaste o estas sordo? —Nada, silencio total. El chico permaneció con los ojos cerrados._

 _Después de gritarle y amenazarlo, Naruto se dio por vencido y lo dejó tranquilo._

 _Al día siguiente fue lo mismo. A los pocos minutos de Naruto subir el árbol a dormir, aparecía el chico y se sentaba debajo de este y con los brazos detrás de su nuca se relajaba._

 _Lo intentó otra vez, pero el chico lo ignoraba. Así pasaron los días y siempre era lo mismo. Pero con la diferencia de que ya no le decía nada y lo dejaba estar._

 _Después de semanas de la misma rutina de silencio, un día Naruto decidió hablar._

— _Me pregunto si algún día abrirás la boca, aunque sea para decir tu nombre —soltó despreocupado—. Aunque de todas formas se cuál es._

— _Si lo sabes para que preguntas, entonces —por fin se decidió el cara bonita a dirigirle la palabra._

 _Así pasó otra semana en la que poco a poco Naruto le sacaba palabras pues conversación no podría ser. Se hicieron amigos y mientras más lo conocía más se daba cuenta de que ambos compartían la misma historia. Huérfanos, despreciados, discriminados, recluidos de la escuela._

— _Quiero que vayas a un sitio conmigo —le dijo un rato después de su llegada._

— _¿A dónde, Gaara?_

— _Te aseguro que te gustara. Si te atreves a probar cosas diferentes._

— _¿A que te refieres? —le respondió con duda._

— _Sin preguntas. Si aceptas te espero esta noche afuera de la escuela —con esas palabras se puso de pie y se marchó._

 _Eso lo dejó pensativo. La verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer y se suponía que un chico a la edad de 16 debería salir más a menudo, tener amigos, novias y hacer cosas..._

 **Fin de flashback**

Depositó el paquete otra vez en el cajón y lo cerró con llave. La tentación estaba ahí, pero no iba a caer. Lo tenía casi todo. Y para los que creían que siempre sería un don nadie, que nunca iba a llegar lejos les demostró lo contrario. Cuando fue mayor de edad y al haber cumplido los requisitos de sus padres para recibir y administrar sus empresas salió adelante a pesar de lo que pasó. Por su futuro, por el bien y la protección de Hinata seguirá así. No valía la pena perder todo lo que había conseguido por recordar asuntos del pasado. Por su propio bien dejaría el asunto enterrado.

.

.

Iba tan enojada que no se dio cuenta que alguien venía de frente y chocó con esa persona.

—Lo siento, me disculpo —trataba de levantarse, pero el hombre le dio la mano y la ayudó.

—Yo tuve un poco de culpa, no me fijé —el hombre la miró.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo también. No se podía negar que era muy guapo y sus ojos eran lo que más le llamaba la atención de aquel extraño. Tenían una especie de misterio en estos.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes? —cuestionó al ver que esos ojos y su rostro le resultaban familiares.

El hombre la miró y a pesar de que la repuesta era si…

—No lo creo. Sé que recordaría a una mujer tan hermosa.

—Lo siento, por un momento se me hizo conocido. Discúlpeme otra vez. Hasta luego —hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

—Sí, hasta pronto. Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver Hinata Huyga o mejor dicho Uzumaki —había dicho cuando la vio alejarse.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó Naruto al verla entrar a la masnión.

—Salí a dar una vuelta —contestó con desinterés

—Bueno no importa. Te depositaré el dinero que quieres. Dame unas horas y lo tendrás.

—¿De verdad? —replicó como una niña a la que le dicen que santa existe.

Él asintió repetidamente en confirmación, ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para cuando se dio cuenta de su arrebato ya era demasiado tarde. Al parecer no quedó complacido porque no era lo que él quería, la agarró antes de que se marchara y agregó... —A un hombre le agrada que se le agradezca de otra forma y más si es su mujer —puntualizó antes de tomar sus labios en un arrebato.

Ella le correspondió de la misma manera, pero el mágico momento se rompió cuando el celular de él sonó.

Cuando él se marchó hablando por celular, ella se quedó donde la había dejado, tocando sus labios. Cada vez que la besaba quedaba en otro mundo y no podía negar que le gustaban demasiado sus besos. Y si así eran sus besos ya se imaginaba como seria en...

.

.

—Naruto, alguien te espera en la oficina. Dice que habían quedado de verse —le dijo la secretaria al instante de verlo salir del asesor.

—Está bien —sabía muy bien quien era y ya era hora de que enfrentara el problema.

—Así que aquí es donde trabajas o mejor dicho tu empresa —el pelirrojo le habló dándole la cara .

—¿Que quieres? —le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la ventana.

—Supe que te casaste y no puedo creer con quien. Hinata. La chica tímida de la escuela y la que siempre defendías.

—¿Como lo supiste? —había rencor en sus palabras.

—Yo lo sé todo y más si es de mis viejos amigos.

—No eres mi amigo y nunca lo seremos —espetó mirándolo fijamente.

—Naruto —dijo mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación—. Una vez lo fuimos. No hace falta preguntarte como te ha ido en estos años, veo que muy bien. No sólo tienes dinero sino que te casaste.

—No voy hablar de ese tema contigo, mi matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con nuestro pasado.

—Claro que sí. Por fin lo conseguiste, ¿verdad? Siempre fue tu obsesión. Recuerdo que siempre la defendías y no permitías que nadie se le acercara. Todos pensaban que estabas enamorado de la chica esa que era el centro de atención de la escuela, pero te conocía tan bien que no fue problema para mí darme cuenta de la realidad. Supiste engañar a la mayoría, pero no a mí.

—Eso no es cierto.

—No soy un imbécil, me acuerdo muy bien cómo te pusiste el día que te comenté que me gustaba, casi me caes a golpes. No eran celos de hermanos, primos. Eran los celos de un enamorado.

—¡Basta! ¿Que es lo que quieres? —la furia que sentía en ese momento crecía a cada instante.

—¿Sabe ella lo que eres? ¿Sabe que eres peligroso y que eres un...

—Dime cuánto quieres por alejarte de mi vida —estaba sintiendo miedo. Si Hinata se enteraba no lo iba a perdonar nunca y lo único que iba a lograr es que lo odie.

—Por el momento nada. Te haré saber lo que quiero dentro de poco, así que no comas ansias —se retiró dejándolo solo.

¿Por qué ahora tenía que regresar su pasado? Todo lo había enterrado, era agua pasada. Si no tenía cuidado con Gaara... tenía que desahogarse y pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer.

Quería verlo, saber si estaba dormido. Así que se dirigió a la habitación de él, pero le sorprendió que siendo las tres de la madrugada no había llegado aún. ¿Dónde estará? Pensó para si misma mientras bajaba por la escalera. Cuando estaba entrando a la cocina lo vio llegar, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Naruto, ¿qué te ha pasado? —se acercó a él y lo ayudó a sostenerse.

—Hinata. ¿Eres tú, verdad?

—Sí. Vamos arriba, a la habitación —subieron la escalera. Lo recostó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y parte de la ropa. Se dispuso a marcharse cuando él la tomó del brazo.

—No te vayas. Por favor, quédate conmigo —sus ojos mostraban tristeza y ella se preguntó qué era lo que lo afligía.

—¿Qué pasa? —se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

—No te vayas, prométeme que no me dejarás. Pase lo que pase… quédate conmigo —su tono de voz la desconcertó. —Ven a mí.

Y así lo hizo. Se acostó en la cama y él la abrazó.

Se sentía cómoda con él, abrazados en la misma cama. A pesar de que estaba borracho no le importó en lo más mínimo, era su marido y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de él. Estaba empezando a amarlo nuevamente y eso no era justo. Él no sentía lo mismo, pero por esa noche viviría de sus ilusione, ya mañana pensaría. Por primera vez quería pensar en el cómo su marido y amante.

El sueño la venció y se quedó dormida abrazada a él. No pudo escuchar las últimas palabras que pronunció Naruto antes de él caer rendido.

—Te amo Hinata...

.

 **Acepto sugerencias y criticas constructiva con respeto a la historia.**

 **Naruto tiene su carácter y además suele ser muy tierno ya lo verán. Y claro que habrá lemon pero tienen que tenerme paciencia. Sakura es la piedra en el zapato por ahora al igual que otros personajes. Me encanta el drama en la pareja al igual que los momentos tiernos y lindos. Pero sobre todo me gustan las historias con un Naruto fuerte de carácter, egoístas con respeto al amor. Pues aquí no es el tierno enamorado que sabe que no es correspondido y se aleja por amor, al contrario.**

 **Hasta la próxima...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia: Lemon.**

.

.

Cuando despertó esa mañana se dio cuenta que Naruto ya se había levantado, con una sonrisa en los labios se dispuso a comenzar su día. Mientras el agua de la ducha corría por su cuerpo, no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que durmió en sus brazos y los sentimientos que experimentó al sentirlo tan cerca. Se puso un vestido verde sencillo y bajó la escalera directo a la cocina, pero no se esperaba que él estuviera aun en la mansión. Se quedó en la puerta parada, mirándolo tomar café y sólo fue cociente que se había quedado mirándolo cuando este habló.

—¿Que pasa Hina? —a él le pareció gracioso verla ahí.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido a trabajar.

—Estoy con un fuerte dolor de cabeza —se pasó la mano por la frente.

¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió beber así? Es cierto que se toma un trago de vez en cuando, pero no para embriagarse de esa manera. La cabeza la tenía hecha un lío y todo por culpa de Gaara. Aun así no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verla.

—Te ves hermosa.

—Te voy a buscar algo para el dolor —evitó responder a su comentario, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. Aquí tienes. Te sentirás mejor en unas horas —le entregó el analgésico y lo vio tomárselo.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?

—¿No vas a ir a trabajar?

—Hoy es viernes y no tengo deseos de cumplir con mis deberes de empresario. Además, las empresas van muy bien y por un día no pasará nada.

Fue un día muy agradable. Desayunaron en un restaurante sencillo por petición de ella y comieron en el mismo. Estuvieron un buen rato en el parque y en ocasiones él le tomaba la mano y eso la hacía feliz. Parecían una pareja de enamorados, más bien novios y no esposos.

En ocasiones lo descubría mirándola cuando ella comía o estaba distraída viendo algo, y lo que veía era un brillo especial en sus ojos. Se decía que tal vez un día podría llegar a amarla. Sería la mujer más feliz si eso sucediera y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de conseguirlo.

Se dio cuenta de algo. Nunca lo dejó de querer. Kiba había sido una ilusión, un escape de su vida, el sentimiento que tenía por Naruto era más fuerte del que jamás sintió por Kiba y ahora ella lo sabía.

Estaba aterrada. Si con Kiba sufrió por su traición con su esposo seria aun peor. Ese pensamiento la hizo dudar si podría amarlo sin salir lastimada. Aunque había crecido con él se daba cuenta de que no lo conocía lo suficiente. No se puede querer a alguien de quien no se sabe nada. En estos últimos años ¿qué había hecho Naruto con su vida? ¿Se volvió a enamorar? Las chicas que ella recordaba a su alrededor eran hermosas. Comparada con esas mujeres se sentía insignificante, sin gracia, sosa y muy tímida. La verdad es que a ella no le apetecía pertenecer a ese mundo, a pesar de que la clase social era la misma.

—¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? Desde hace un rato he notado que estás distraída. ¿En qué piensas? —Su cara mostraba curiosidad.

—Nada. Es solo que me preguntaba, ¿qué has hecho en estos años? —Sin ser consciente de que sus pensamientos ya no estaban en su mente, sino que habían decidido salir.

Él la miró y le pareció tierno que eso la tuviera pensativa. Eso lo alegró. Tal vez tendría una oportunidad con ella. Sonrío.

—Nada en realidad —contestó—. Estuve trabajando todo ese tiempo en el que tú estudiabas. Me gradué de la universidad sí, pero fue la carrera para administrar la empresa cómo tu padre había querido y por su puesto el mío.

—Nunca me contaste acerca de tus padres.

—En realidad no hay mucho que decir. Murieron cuando tenía casi 12 años y no era como si los hubiera tenido todo el tiempo conmigo. Papá trabajaba a todas horas y únicamente lo podía ver un día a la semana y mi mamá, aunque estaba en casa no era lo mismo. Siempre deseé que mi padre estuviera ahí cómo un padre normal, pero tenía la esperanza de que nuestra relación mejorara —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Pero sucedió el accidente y con eso perdí la ilusión de que fuéramos una familia de verdad.

Hinata vio la tristeza en sus ojos y quiso consolarlo. Decirle que estaba ahí para él y borrar su dolor. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Cómo si algo la empujara y por arrebato lo abrazó y lo apretó fuerte, queriendo disminuir su dolor. Él respondió a su abrazo.

—Estoy aquí Naruto. Sé que no es suficiente, pero… aquí estoy —se separó de él.

—Gracias Hina. Ya es pasado y ya lo he superado. Además, estoy haciendo lo que mis padres querían. Ahora manejo la empresa que fue de ellos y sé que esa fue su última voluntad. Así me lo comentó mi padrino Jiraya cuando la entregó en mis manos.

—Nunca me comentaste de él. Pensé que no tenías a nadie más, eso me dijo mi padre una vez cuando quería que me acercara a ti diciendo que sería tu nueva familia.

Naruto tomó sus manos y no supo interpretar lo que había en sus ojos. Eso lo puso triste pues su relación con Hinata cuando eran niños no era la más sana.

—No nos llevábamos cómo debimos, ¿verdad? Lo siento Hinata, nunca me comporté cómo un hermano. Era muy rebelde, pero a pesar de eso te tenía cariño. No desde el principio porque te destetaba, pero con el tiempo todo cambió.

Evitando esos recuerdos ella habló. —Cuéntame de tu padrino.

—Apareció después de un tiempo en que estaba en la universidad antes de graduarme. Me dijo que se había enterado hacía poco de la muerte de mis padres y que lamentaba que él no estuviera en el momento para hacerse cargo de mí. Pero al saber que estaba bajo el cuidado de tu padre se sintió mejor. Tenía una relación estrecha con tu padre también. Me entregó la herencia de mis padres y me asesoró para poder manejar ambas empresas. Pasó un tiempo conmigo, pero se marchó de nuevo; sin embargo, aún nos mantenemos en contacto.

—Me alegro por ti.

—En fin, creo que ya es hora de que regresemos a casa —sin darle tiempo la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron del parque caminando hasta llegar al auto.

.

 **Flashback**

— _Aquí estoy Gaara —llegó a la hora justa para la salida con el chico y le sorprendió que este ya lo estaba esperando._

— _Vaya, sí que eres puntual. Vamos —empezó a caminar._

— _¿A dónde vamos?_

— _Sólo sígueme ya verás._

 _El chico desconfiaba un poco ya que habían entrado a un barrio que no conocía y que se veía peligroso, pero supuso que era donde vivía su amigo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. No sabía por qué, pero la noche era cada vez más negra mientras caminaban, apenas había luz en las calles._

 _Cuando Gaara lo condujo hacia un callejón solitario, empezó a desconfiar. Tocó una puerta de madera con un extraño símbolo en este, lo hizo pasar._

 _El lugar era una única habitación, pero bastante amplia. En una de las paredes laterales estaba el mismo símbolo de la puerta, con la luz de la habitación lo pudo ver mejor y entender su significado "Amanecer". Dentro se encontraban chicos bebiendo, fumando; chicas en las piernas de los jóvenes y un olor muy fuerte a tabaco y a algo más que no pudo identificar._

— _Este lugar es especial para chicos cómo tú y yo —le dijo._

— _¿Que es este sitio?_

— _Es un refugio. Te presentaré a unos amigos —lo condujo hacia otra habitación, una más pequeña._

— _Nos llamamos los Akatsuki._

 _El chico se encontraba en una sala donde había cómo diez tipos. Tenían un aspecto raro y fuera de lo común. Sus ropas eran gastadas y de color rojo y negro, tenían el mismo símbolo de la puerta tatuado en sus brazos._

— _¿Que hacen exactamente aquí? —preguntó._

— _Sólo venimos a divertirnos un poco. A despejar la mente —comentó tomando asiento en un mueble que quedaba en una esquina._

 _Al principio el sitio no le agradó, pero con cada visita nocturna se adentraba y acostumbraba más y más. La tercera vez que fue, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de su estatus social ellos no lo trataban con indiferencia. Bebía y se relajaba. Hasta que un día decidió probar algo nuevo. Empezó a fumar mariguana y después la cocaína, esta última lo dejaba más agresivo de lo normal._

 _Un día que llegó a clase y no pudo con la ansiedad. Después de las primeras horas, se metió al baño y de su mochila sacó lo que estaba buscando. Después de inhalar se sintió mucho mejor, aunque se encontraba muy hiperactivo._

 _Caminaba por el pasillo cuando algo lo paró en seco. Hinata se estaba besando con el chico nuevo y la rabia que sintió en el momento fue insoportable. ¿Cómo se atreve ese idiota a besar a su Hinata? Sabía que si se acercaba a ellos no podría evitar hacerles daño a ambos. Algo tenía que hacer, él no permitía que esos imbéciles se le acercaran a ella, pues sabía, que la harían sufrir, aunque en realidad lo hacía por su propio egoísmo. Por eso esperó a que ella se marchara y lo siguió. Ya cerca de la casa del muchacho, lo enfrentó. No le dio tiempo a nada le dio el primer golpe y empezó a golpearlo sin compasión._

— _Si te veo cerca de mi chica te mataré —le decía entre golpes. Pero no terminó ahí. Supo que el chico estaba en el hospital. Lo fue a ver al hospital. No fue solo y lo amenazó._

 **Fin del flashback**.

.

Otra vez los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza y lo golpeaban con fuerza. ¿Cómo pudo hacer tantas estupideces? ¿Cómo hizo que el chico de cabello blanco saliera de la escuela y hasta se mudara? Desde antes que ese chico apareciera ya estaba enamorado de ella. Pero si antes no se había confesado, menos después que se convirtió en un delincuente drogadicto. Ella no se merecía eso.

La noche de su fiesta de cumpleaños quiso confesarle sus sentimientos. Ya ella era mayor de edad y aunque le hizo la promesa al padre de esta de no decirle nada hasta después de unos más, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ignorar lo que ella le hacía sentir. Las ganas que tenía de besarla y hacerla su mujer lo tenían loco y tuvo que conformarse con tener sexo con otras chicas y no caer en la desesperación. Hasta se acostó con Shion porque se parecía un poco a Hinata. Eso ya era enfermizo y más las cosas que se imaginaba haciendo con ella.

Pero él no la merecía y lo mejor era no ceder a su pasión para no lastimarla. Hinata era tan pura, inocente y bella. No tenía derecho a arrebatarle la inocencia por lo que podía ser un capricho.

Hiashi le había puesto las cosas más fáciles con Hinata. Él sabía de sus sentimientos por su hija y a pesar de todo no se opuso a que algo entre ellos pasara, pero con unas condiciones. La más importante era que debía cambiar para ser digno de ella. Otra de las condiciones era que debía dejar a Hinata libre para que conociera el mundo antes de atarse con tan poca edad a un hombre que tenía muchas experiencias, eso no era justo para ella. Hinata debía conocer a más personas y otra forma de vida para que ellos pudieran estar juntos.

Por eso cambió. Para poder tener una oportunidad con ella. Sabía que podía lograr que ella lo amara cómo él lo hacía y por eso no debía forzar las cosas. Estuvo en rehabilitación por su adicción y aunque el proceso no fue fácil, lo logró por ella.

Tenía la costumbre de dormir desnudo, así que se puso un pantalón corto cuando se levantó de la cama para ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo se dio cuenta que la luz de la habitación de Hinata estaba encendida. Eran las dos de la mañana, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Cómo si sus pies no obedecieran fue directo a la puerta y tocó.

—Hinata, ¿estás despierta?

Ella se sobresaltó. No esperaba que Naruto estuviera despierto y mucho menos tocando su puerta.

—Si. Pasa.

Él entró y la encontró leyendo un libro, por la portada debía ser una novela.

—¿Por qué sigues despierta a esta hora? —preguntó tomando el libro de sus manos y comenzando a ojearlo pasando páginas sin leer.

—No podía dormir —trató de quitarle el libro, mas este no se lo devolvió.

—¿Y tú?

—Nada. Tenía insomnio y decidí bajar por algo de beber y vi que no era el único despierto en esta mansión.

—¡Podrías devolverme el libro? Olvidé marcar la página en la que me quedé —empezaron un forcejeo donde ella quería el libro y él no se lo quería dar. Se lo quitó en un descuido.

Pero no se había dado cuenta del porqué de su descuido. Naruto no podía creer que durante la lucha con Hinata por quitarle el libro, uno de los tirantes de su camisón había caído y dejaba entre ver el comienzo de unos de sus senos, no llevaba nada debajo. Cómo le encantaría en ese momento tocarlos y sentir los generosos que supon¡a eran. En realidad, quería hacer mucho más que sólo tocarlos.

—La verdad Naruto es que hoy me divertí mucho contigo y me gustaría que las cosas siguieran así. Ya sabes… —no logró terminar la oración.

Se dio cuenta que los ojos de Naruto no estaba fijos en ella sino en otra parte de su cuerpo que no era su rostro. Cuando se dio cuenta que miraba, bajo la cabeza y se sonrojó.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —no supo que le dio el valor para decir lo que dijo. Pero ya lo había dicho. Últimamente decía todo lo que pensaba.

—Sabes que si —respondió con voz ronca.

—Te gustaría hacer más que mirar ¿no es cierto? —aún tenía la cabeza baja y su cabello tapaba su rostro por completo.

—Sabes que sí.

Cada vez le costaba más respirar y debería de darle pena lo que iba a decir, pero estaba igual que él, en un estado de excitación poco común. Amaba a Naruto y ya era hora de dejar su timidez de lado.

—Me deseas, ¿no es así?

—Sabes que sí —parecía no tener otra repuesta a cada una de sus preguntas. De todas formas, ella ya no pensaba con claridad.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o más bien haciéndolo antes de arrepentirse, Hinata se levantó de la cama, con un caminar pausado se dirigió hacia donde él estaba y lo besó.

Fue un beso bien recibido por parte de él. No perdió el tiempo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Y por el estremecimiento del cuerpo de ella, supo que había sentido su miembro despierto y eso lo hizo sentirse lleno de energía. Una energía que quería aprovechar para calmar su pasión.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Naruto y no quiero pensar en nada más —murmuró entre besos.

—¿Estas segura Hina? Si sigo no voy a poder parar, aunque me ruegues.

—Si. Estoy segura —respondió mientras Naruto deslizaba sus labios por su cuello.

—Estás a tiempo Hinata, aún podemos parar —mintió. En el estado que se encontraba no había marcha atrás. Su miembro crecía más y más entre sus pantalones y pedía ser liberado, pero dentro de ella.

—No hables más, por favor. Esta noche no quiero hablar.

Ya le había dado una oportunidad para arrepentirse de hacer el amor con él y no la aprovechó. Ahora le tocaba a él atender a sus necesidades. Amarla cómo siempre ha querido. Estaba loco si desaprovechaba esa oportunidad puesta para él en bandeja de plata. Le quitó el molesto camisón y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la tomó en brazos y la acostó en la cama. Le quitó la última prenda que eran sus bragas y la contempló embobado.

—Eres más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.

Hinata en lugar de avergonzarse se excitó, y mucho más al ver que el bulto de su pantalón. Se marcaba su miembro en todo su esplendor. Notaba que era grande y ella lo había sentido la noche que durmió con él, ese pensamiento no la cohibió. Al contrario, quería verlo.

—Yo también quiero verte —sin decir más nada, se acercó a la esquina de la cama y tomó el borde de su pantalón y empezó a bajarlo.

Era enorme, grueso y bastante gordo. Por primera vez vio a un hombre desnudo. Pues la noche que lo vio no había tanta luz cómo ahora. Pero no era cualquier hombre, era el hombre que amaba. Con un poco de timidez lo rodeó con su mano y sintió el estremecimiento de su miembro entre sus dedos. Estaba bastante duro e hinchado. Sabía que dolería, pero con gusto lo aguantaría. Era magnifico. Todo él lo era, el hombre más guapo y era su esposo.

Naruto no podía más. Sentir sus manos rodeando su hombría estaba a punto de hacerlo llegar. Así que antes de que eso pasara, la empujó suavemente a la cama y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

—Basta. Quiero escucharte, sentirte —la besó con algo de brusquedad y recorrió su boca con su lengua. Cuando sintió que ella no podía respirar, bajó hacia su cuello. A Hinata le daba vuelta la cabeza, le daba tanta pena los gemidos que escapaban de su boca y más aún cuando sintió que Naruto metía su cabeza entre sus piernas.

—Na-Naruto —jadeó.

—Me encantas —dijo con voz ronca y excitada.

—Esto es tan vergonzoso —la verdad es que ya no podía más.

El siguió recorriendo su vientre con su boca, hasta llegar a los pechos que volvió a lamer, llegando por fin a su boca.

—Ya no aguanto —dijo.

Sin decir más nada, se colocó entre sus piernas, hasta encajarla en su cadera. Sin previo aviso empezó a penetrarla hasta que sintió una leve resistencia por parte de ella.

—¿Eres virgen? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —había confusión en su rostro.

—No importa, sigue —la verdad es que dolía. Aun así, no quería que parara, era incómodo, pero había un poco de placer.

Terminó de entrar en ella. Ahogó un grito y se arrepintió de decirle que continuara pues dolía más. Su miembro entró por completo y era bastante grande para su cuerpo.

¿Cómo se suponía que eso le iba a gustar si le dolía tanto? Se suponía que a su edad no debería doler de esa manera. Cuando lo sintió salir y entrar de nuevo a su cuerpo se dijo que no iba a poder aguantar, así que trato de alejarlo con sus manos, pero él la detuvo.

—Tranquila. Te aseguro que pasará el dolor y te gustará —la verdad era que no podía parar. Lo que empezaron tenían que terminarlo.

—Duele. ¿Cómo se supone que va a gustarme? —susurró con los ojos cerrados.

Él volvió a besarla y a tocar sus senos para tratar de que ella se olvidara del dolor. Lo logró ya que ella respondió a su pasión.

Le dio unos momentos más y empezó a moverse con suavidad dentro de su cuerpo. Se acoplaban uno al otro y pensó que estaban hechos cómo almas gemelas. Sus cuerpos buscaban el placer y lo estaban encontrando.

—Se siente mejor, ¿verdad? —no sabía cómo le salían las palabras.

Hinata no contestó. Respondió buscando su boca. Aún era incómodo, pero también sentía placer. Sintió que su miembro crecía dentro de ella y se preguntó si eso aún era posible.

—Ya… ya no aguanto —dijo.

Empezó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo con más rapidez. Ya había aguantado demasiado y los movimientos se volvieron más fuertes, rápidos y bruscos.

Aunque ella sentía que la partía en dos, no le importó. Se agarró a su espalda sin darse cuenta de que lo aruñaba. Sintió un placer que la llevó a las nubes y la dejó caer cómo una pluma, hasta que escuchó el grito de Naruto cuando separó la mitad de su cuerpo de ella para dar la última estocada...

.

—Te lastimé mucho —dijo después de haber hecho el amor.

—No tanto. Me gustó.

—¿Cómo es posible que aún fueras virgen?

—Tal vez no me sentía segura.

—¿Y conmigo te sientes segura? —levantó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

—Si—respondió.

Naruto no pudo contenerse y la besó.

—Ya eres mi mujer Hinata y te comportaras cómo tal de ahora en adelante.

Cuando ella quiso responder, sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo en ella y no le quedó más que dejarlo hacer. Hicieron el amor otra vez hasta quedarse ambos dormidos...


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaaa! De nuevo aquí estoy. Aproveche la semana santa y me puse a escribir, aunque también la aproveche de otra forma (subí como 5 libras mas, xd) y disculpen las faltas ortográficas que se me escapan. Bueno sin más y no los aburro con tanta tontería, pues leer...a**

.

.

Sentada en un café en una plaza cerca de la empresa de Naruto esperaba a su acompañante. No entendía por qué demonios no había llegado, si fue el que le dijo con urgencia que se vieran, que era muy importante lo que tenía que decirle. Si algo es lo que no tenia Sakura es paciencia para esperar. Nunca le ha gustado que la hagan esperar y mucho menos alguien que no había visto hace años, le era indiferente. Se sorprendió que la llamara diciendo que el asunto seria de su interés.

Lo único que le importaba en estos momentos es ir a ver a naruto. Ya hacia una semana que no lo veía y el idiota no contestaba sus llamadas y mucho menos sus mensajes. Como estuviera con otra mujer, esta lo pagaría.

Naruto tiene todo lo que busca en un hombre, es millonario, guapo, generoso y lo mejor es un gran amante en la cama. Ningún hombre la hace sentir tan viva en la intimidad y aunque no tienen tanto tiempo como amantes no estaba en sus planes dejarlo ir. Ella no es como las demás mujeres que el había tenido antes. No podía despedirse y terminar cuando se aburriera de ella, así sin más.

Se conocían cuando eran niños, estudiaban en la misma escuela y en ese entonces ella era la más popular y supo del interés de Naruto por ella. Pero en ese entonces, era un chico sin ninguna gracias. Pero se convirtió en un hombre y no uno cualquiera. El tiempo lo hizo más guapo, encantador. Era un hombre en todos los sentidos.

Se hicieron amantes por mera coincidencia. Tenía años que no lo veía y mucho menos se acordaba de él.

Había asistido a una fiesta de gala que le habían invitado, su situación no estaba bien y solo fue porque habría hombres ricos en esta y ella estaba en apuros económicos. Tenía que conseguir un hombre rico con quien casarse y seguir teniendo su vida de lujos.

Cuando lo vio llegar, despertó el interés por él y más aun al saber que era inmensamente rico. Pero una amiga le advirtió que era hombre de muchas mujeres y que jamás se enamoraba. Solo las usabas. Pero eso no le importo.

Se presento chocando con el por accidente. El la reconoció y ella se sorprendió cuando en la primera conversación le pregunto si no se acordaba que era el chico de años atrás. Quedaron de verse para hablar y recordar momentos del pasado. En la tercera cita se acostaron. Y aunque le dejo en claro que solo eran amantes y nada más, ella lo acepto. No tenia porque quejarse, recibía ropas, joyas y todo lo que una amante tenía derecho y en la cama era un Dios del sexo. En naruto tenía todo y querían aun más.

\- Por fin llegar - ya estaba a punto de pararse del asiento.

-Tuve un imprevisto- agrego sentándose.

\- No me gusta que me hagan esperar.

-Ya estoy aquí - hizo ademan con la mano llamando al mesero.

-Un café por favor- le dijo cuando se acerco a tomaba su orden.

-Usted señorita - la miro el mesero.

-Un jugo de naranja sin azúcar- respondió.

-Cuidando la figura - comento su acompañante.

-Tú qué crees- rodo los ojos.

-En fin. ¿Por qué me has llamado para hablar? Que yo recuerde nunca fuimos amigos Gaara o me equivoco y mi memoria falla.

-Sabes que no. Como iba a ser amiga de alguien tan fresa como fuiste en el colegio.

-Si no te caía bien, no entiendo que estoy asiendo aquí.

-Es cierto. No teníamos nada en común pero ahora sí.

-Tú y yo. Jajaja. Que podríamos tener. Siempre fuiste un rebelde y un delincuente.

-Eso es cosa del pasado - respondió a la defensiva.

-Lo último que supe de ti, fue que te dieron algunos años en la cárcel. Pero no supe el motivo - le decía como si esperara que le dijera el motivo de su condena.

-Eso no tiene relevancia en estos momentos.

-Así. No creo que debería hablar con un es convicto.

-Entonces, ¿porque estas aquí? - la interrogo.

-Curiosidad. Supongo. Pero aun no me hablar de eso que tenemos en común, sabes.

-De tu amante. Naruto. - hubo un silencio en la mesa.

El mesero volvió con la orden de café y jugo. Gaara tomo su café con indiferencia y con arrogancia al notar el interés en los ojos de Sakura.

-Que pasa con naruto? - hablo por fin dejando su vaso en la mesa.

-Supe que se caso.

Eso si la dejo sorprendida. Este tipo tiene que estar loco y metiéndose cosas rara. Naruto no se podía haber casado, el no es de eso. Además hace solo unos meses que no lo veía y una semana que fue a verlo después de su viaje de trabajo y no le comento nada.

-Creo que te estás confundiendo de persona - estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero al ver la cara de seriedad de Gaara no lo hizo.

-A ver. No me he equivocado de persona. Ases un par de semanas que se caso.

-Eso no puede ser. Naruto es mío y no es de los que se casa - sentía una furia al pensar que eso hubiera sucedido y no con ella sino con otra mujer.

-Pues, para ser su amante, no estás actualizada de la nueva.

-De ser así. Hubiera salido en los periódicos -y es cierto Naruto no es cualquier persona para que un hecho como ese pase desapercibido.

-En realidad si salió. Pero en uno de Inglaterra. No se divulgo mucho pues el no quería que a si fuera -se recoto mas la espalda del asiento.

\- ¿Como lo supiste?, entonces. - había con función en ella.

-Estuve de viaje hace poco.

\- ¿Como sabes de la relación de naruto y yo?.

-Se todo acerca tu amorcito. - había odio y mucha rabia en su voz.

\- No entiendo porque te interesa todo lo que tiene que ver con naruto -se dibujo una sonrisa en sus ojos antes de seguir - no me digas que estas enamorado de él.

La mirada que le dedico le borro la sonrisa y sintió un poco de miedo.

-No soy de esos tipos de hombres. Tu cerebro no daba para a ser una pregunta importante o más coherente.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios - ¿como por ejemplo con quien?.

Eso si la hiso pensar. Que mujer hubiera logrado casarse con él.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?

-¿La conozco?-ahora si cambio su expresión a una de enojo.

-La conoces, por su puesto.

-¿Quién es ? - estaba desesperada por saber.

-Estudio con nosotros en el mismo colegio. Aunque no era una presuntuosa como otras- le dirigió una mirada de solayo.

-A que viene eso. Me vas a decir o tendré que averiguarlo sola.

-Se llama Hinata.

-Hinata. ¿Qué hinata? - el nombre le sonaba pero aun no recordaba su rostro.

-La chica que defendía naruto de niños aludiendo ser parientes.

-Hinata. Hinata Huyga - ahora sí que la recordó.

Eso no es posible. Hinata era una nerd, una tonta. No era fea pero si insípida. Aunque no había que negar que era hija de unos de los hombres más rico de Japón. Pero no era la gran cosa. Era demasiado tímida y no hablaba con nadie.

A naruto le gustan las mujeres hermosas y sensuales y estaba segura que Hinata no sería su tipo. Debe de a ver un error.

\- No hay ningún error -le dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-Eso no es posible. Ella no es el tipo de mujer que le gusta. Además en el colegio no era que se llevaran bien aunque él la defendía siempre.

-Ahí lo tienes -dijo indiferente.

-Siempre estuvo enamorado de ella -agrego.

-No puede ser. Naruto no es de los que se enamoran - aunque algo le decía que se equivocaba.

.

.

.

La noche de amor paso y aun Hinata se encontraba en las nubes. Esta mañana al despertar en sus brazos y verlo dormido fluyeron todos sus sentimientos escondidos. Lo acaricio mientras el dormía, el solo la abrazaba más y eso la lleno de amor. Cuando sintió que él estaba despierto, se asusto y fingió dormir.

-Se que estas despierta Hinata-la beso en la boca.

-B-buenos días naruto -aun no podía creer lo que paso la noche anterior.

-Aun no dejas de tartamudear. Pensé que lo habías superado.

-Pues sí, pero a veces se me pasa - esta vez no tartamudeo pero hizo algo que a Naruto lo lleno de ternura. Mientras hablaba, jugaba con sus dedos.

-Sí que eres especial -dijo riéndose. -anoche te compórtate como mujer ardiente asiendo el amor e incluso insaciables y hoy despiertas como una niña.

-Eres un cretino -se defendió dándole con las manos en el pecho que aun la tenia abrazada a él -fuiste tú el que fue insaciable.

-Basta mujer -la apretó aun más a su cuerpo y eso logro intensificar más aun el placer de los senos grandes de ella apretados a su pecho.

Hinata por su parte sintió placer al sentir esa cosa o a su naruto junior tocar su vientre y aun no creía que después de lo de anoche siguiera despierto y con la misma plenitud de anoche.

-ignóralo por un rato -dijo igual de atormentado.

-Aun te duele verdad?

-Un poco, pero es una sensación agradable -sonrió.

-Te arrepiente de que haya sido el primero -en sus ojos había algo mas y supo que si le decía que si, lo lastimaría. Aunque sabía que no se arrepentiría de nada compartido con el amor de su vida.

Ella lo beso con pasión. Queriendo transmitirle que no.

-Eso responde a tu pregunta.

-Aun no -tenía los ojos cerrados por los besos.

-No. Claro que no -respondió besándolo otra vez.

-Entones no te importa que lo repitamos otra vez -mientras hablaba, ya se había puesto encima de ella, asiendo espacio entre sus piernas.

-No sé si pueda. Me gusto mucho pero aun siento molestia -aunque su cuerpo estaba en desacuerdo con sus palabras.

-Solo será un momento -protetó mordiendo su oreja pasando por su cuello, tratando de persuadirla.

-Ahhh -gimió al sentirlo entrar.

-Te duele verdad. Pero es mejor hacerlo mas seguido para acostumbrarte -gimió en sus labios.

-C-como puedes estar tan duro aun. -y no lo entendía. Ella estaba cansada y el aun tenia energía para más.

Pero cuando el se movió entrando y saliendo de ella, no pudo negar que le estaba gustando.

-Xd,n- naruto, ahhh. No serás adicto al sexo verdad? -ya no podía coordinar sus ideas y decidió dejar de hablar y concentrarse en el placer.

-Es- es que eres estupenda para mí.

Al igual que hina, se concentro en esa necesidad de unión. Cuando se sincronizaron, todo fluyo y el placer se identifico que los dejo a ambos exhausto.

.

-Son las diez de la mañana Naruto, tenemos que levantarnos.

-Aun no, quiero dormir un poco mas -cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

-Está bien- se acurruco bien encima de su cuerpo y cerro también los ojos.

.

.

.

-No entiendo a donde te interesa llegar.

-Voy a ayudarte a recuperar a naruto -ella abrió los ojos.

-¿En qué te beneficia esto, que ganas ayudándome Gaara? -dijo con desconfianza.

-Por deudas del pasado. Naruto me debe mucho -respondió con odio.

-¿Que paso entre ustedes? Te advierto que no permitiré que le agás daño-su tono de voz era amenazador.

-No le haré daño físico, si eso te preocupa.

-Entonces?

-Es algo personar entre él y yo. Además tiene algo que quiero.

-No me digas que te refieres a la tonta esa -la verdad es que este tipo está loco y no le da nada de confianza. Pero con tal de que naruto vuelva a ella haría lo que fuera.

-Son unas ganas que quiero sacarme de encima y hasta que no la tenga como quiero y de paso destruir a naruto no los dejare en paz.

-Y como piensas ayudar. Tienes un plan verdad?.

-Se muchos secretos de naruto y que pienso utilizar en su contra.

-¿Como cuáles? -la verdad es que ya tenía más curiosidad.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, no comas ansias.

Ella hizo un puchero pero bajo la guardia -está bien, por el momento serás como quieras.

.

.

Entro a la recepción de la empresa y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la oficina de naruto. Entro y no lo encontró.

-¿Donde está naruto?, Ino y no me mientas - dijo furiosa.

-No vino a trabajar -respondió con un ademan de manos.

-Se estas escondiendo y pronto sabrá que conmigo no se juega- salió dando un portazo.

-Pero que se cree esta tipa -se dijo la secretaria abandonando la oficina.

.

Naruto está jugando con fuego y se va a quemar. Si de verdad se caso, la va a conocer. No sabía hacia donde ir a buscarlo. Que tonta fue, nunca supo donde vivía pues se veían en un apartamento de sortero que él tiene. Pero no importa, pronto averiguaría donde vive el y esa tonta sosa...


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto se tomó unos minutos para revisar sus correos y su celular. Al revisar se acordó de que tenía unas cuantas citas pendientes con unos clientes que siempre están interesados en el servicio que ofrece su empresa y otros que quieren ser sus socios. Pero su empresa va muy bien de capital que no necesita a terceros dentro de su compañía, además Hinata tenía la otra parte en esta.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las constantes llamadas y mensajes de Sakura que decían lo siguiente:

 _Naruto soy yo, eso la sabes perfectamente. Necesito hablar contigo, llámame._

 _Te llamo y llamo y no contestas. ¿Qué pasa?_

Leyó el tercer mensaje:

 _En serio que estoy harta de tus desplantes y si no te comunicas conmigo lo vas a lamentar._

Naruto soltó el celular por unos segundos. Esa estúpida. ¿Quién se cree que es? A él no le gustaba que lo amenacen y menos una ex amante. La muy idiota no lo conocía, de ser así no estaría insistiendo en lo mismo. Su felicidad con Hinata no la perdería por nadie y destruiría a quien se meta entre los dos. Gaara no se quedaba atrás.

No permitiría que ella se enterara de sus secretos y si tenía que volver a ser el mismo de hace años y sacar de su camino a ese par de imbéciles, lo haría. Siempre ha podido con todo lo que se atraviesa en su camino y él pensaba llevárselos por delante. No por nada había llegado lejos y su futuro estaba tomando el camino correcto.

Leyó el último mensaje:

 _Querido... supe que te casaste y no me invítate a la boda. Que malo de tu parte. Esa Hinata debe de ser una joya para que hayas decidido casarte. Yo que pesaba que no eras de esos. En fin... No me importa que lo hayas hecho, igual podemos seguir siendo amantes._

Ya estaba al tope con tantos problemas que amenazaban su felicidad. Por un lado, el tema Gaara y por otro la insistencia de Sakura. Ya era hora de poner un alto a la situación.

Mientras sus pensamientos se hacían más profundos, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata en la habitación. Al verla, sonrió. Hinata lo hacía olvidar sus problemas y más con ese camisón o pedazo de este, que dejaba por demás a la imaginación. Tanto tiempo esperando que sea su mujer y por fin la tenía donde quería. A su lado. Él sabía que tal vez lo que Hinata sentía por él era simplemente atracción, pasión, aún no había amor por parte de ella. Eso lo entristeció un poco, pero estaba seguro que con el tiempo lo lograría.

―Naruto. ¿Que sientes por mí? ―preguntó ella de repente.

La verdad es que esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y no sabía que responder.

―Sabes que te quiero mucho ―fue lo más sincero que pudo. Aun no tenía el coraje de decirle que la amaba y no sabía con exactitud que lo detenía. Tal vez el miedo a ser rechazado…

―Sé que me quieres ―pero la verdad no era eso lo que quería escuchar.

―Entonces... ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

―¿Me quieres como mujer? ―Se atrevió a seguir.

Él sonrió y le pareció que a pesar de los años seguía siendo tan ingenua. Ella no tenía experiencia con los hombres, pues de ser así, sabría la repuesta que era tan obvia.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

Hinata se sintió intimidada. La diferencia de tamaño era muy evidente, y eso la hacía sentir vulnerable. Naruto era un hombre en todo esplendor. Guapo, fuerte, decidido y sabía muy bien como conquistar a una mujer y ella reconoció que perdió ante él.

Alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla hasta bajar la mano por su cuello con delicadeza. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir su tacto. Estaba tan hipnotizada que no se dio cuenta que él poco a poco la conducía hacia atrás. Hasta que su cuerpo chocó con la pared.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró. En estos encontró deseo y eso la alentó a tocarlo, a ser atrevida. Se sentía deseada. Capaz de despertar los deseos de un hombre como Naruto.

―Sabes que sí. De no ser así, no estaría loco por estar dentro de ti, de pasar días enteros haciendo el amor contigo ―habló besando su cuello y recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos.

La levantó y ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Después de un par de besos y caricias atrevidas, recargados contra la pared, la penetró.

.

.

.

Sakura había terminado de ponerse la ropa interior y se disponía a ponerse una bata azul transparente, cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó y supo de inmediato quien era. Corrió hacia la puerta y lo recibió sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

―Pasa. Te estaba esperando ―dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Ya lo creo ―afirmó viéndola de pies a cabeza.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves? ―Preguntó con picardía y segura de sí misma.

―No vine para esto Sakura. Vine a dejar las cosas en claro porque parece que no me entendiste la última vez ―hablaba mientras pasaba a la sala.

La verdad era que el departamento de Sakura era muy bonito y refinado. Lo había heredado de sus padres. Fue lo único que le quedó después de la ruina de la empresa y, por lo tanto, era su único patrimonio.

―Esa vez, entendí que estabas de mal humor y que no hablabas en serio ―lo siguió.

―Las cosas están claras. Ya todo ha terminado, si es que hubo algo.

―¿Por qué? ―Exigió.

―Sabías que esto no dudaría mucho tiempo. Yo nunca te engañé y te dejé las cosas claras. No te prometí nada que no pudiera cumplir ―estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

―No lo entiendo. Tú y yo somos muy buenos amantes y nos entendemos bien.

―Sí. Pero ya no. No quiero volver a verte y espero que lo entiendas ―dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Sakura no podía dejar que se marchara y la dejara. Así que se abalanzo hacia sus brazos, tratando de detenerlo.

―Naruto. Yo te amo. Eres lo que más me importa ―no podía perder la oportunidad.

―Ven y te demuestro cuanto ―se quitó el sostén y sus pequeños y redondos senos quedaron al descubierto.

Naruto no podía creer con que loca se atrevió a meterse.

―¡Ya basta! ―le gritó soltándose.

―Hay otra mujer, ¿verdad?

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia ―dijo alterado.

―Sí que lo es. Lo sabía. Hay otra mujer ―estaba histérica.

―Voy a depositar dinero en tu cuenta y espero no volver a verte.

―Entonces, ¿es verdad? ―lo acusó.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Te casaste.

Eso sí que lo dejó sin habla unos segundos. ¿Cómo supo esa loca de su relación con Hinata? El mensaje que le envió a su celular, pensó que tal vez eran suposiciones de ella y que no sabía nada, pero se equivocó.

―Sí. Si es verdad y se quién es. Hinata ―sonrió de manera retorcida.

―¿Qué sabes? ―Ahora sí dio pasos hacia ella, mientras ella retrocedía. Por su rostro se dio cuenta que estaba en un territorio peligroso y eso no la asustó, más bien la alentó a continuar.

―Pensé que nunca te casarías, que no eras de eso ―hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras se ponía de nuevo el sostén.

―No has respondido a mi pregunta ―esta vez la agarró de un brazo.

―No importa cómo me enteré. Lo importante aquí, es que es cierto.

―Sí. Y no te quiero ver cerca de ella.

―Pero si eso es lo que quiero. La quiero conocer y hablar especialmente de ti.

Eso sí que no le gusto. La agarró por el cuello con ambas manos.

Su paciencia tenía un límite y Sakura la rebasó toda. Pocas personas sabían lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser cuando perdía la paciencia.

―Suéltame.

―Te lo vuelvo a repetir por si tu pequeña cabecita no entendió. Te quiero lejos de Hinata y de mí, de lo contrario te juro que lo lamentaras ―amenazó soltándola.

Salió del apartamento azotando la puerta.

Sakura aun podía sentir sus manos en su cuello cuando se marchó. Aunque la amenazara, no haría lo que él quisiera. Claro que conocería a la tonta y destruiría ese matrimonio.

Por lo que vio en su mirada, se dio cuenta que estaba loco por ella, estaba muy enamorado de la sosa esa. Eso la llenó de rabia y odio. Las cosas no se quedarían así.

.

.

.

Nunca se habría imaginado que a su salida del departamento de Sakura y a unos pasos del estacionamiento, se encontraría otra vez a ese tipo, no le dio buena espina. Sabía que no era casualidad encontrarse con él.

―Pero a quien tenemos por aquí ―dijo una voz detrás de Naruto.

―¿Fuiste tú verdad?

―¿De qué hablas? ―fingió no saber nada.

―Hablaste con Sakura ―aseguró con rabia.

―Sabes que sí. Siempre he sabido todo de ti.

Y era verdad. Cuando eran amigos, uno sabia lo del otro. Aprendieron a conocerse como hermanos y más Gaara que siempre estuvo pendiente de Naruto.

¿Cómo una relación de amistad pudo acabar tan mal? Ellos sabían muy bien la repuesta.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres para dejarme en paz?

―Sabes porque estoy aquí.

―Por venganza, ¿verdad?

―Así es ―admitió.

―Eso pasó hace años y no fue culpa mía. Lo sabes.

―¡Claro que lo fue! Yo estuve ahí y lo recuerdo perfectamente como hoy ―gritó fuera de sí.

―Esto no conduce a nada. Esto es absurdo, este empeño tuyo no lo traerá de vuelta.

―¿Cómo puedo perdonar que me hayas quitado lo único que me quedaba?

―Estaba fuera de sí, todos lo estábamos, no sólo fue mi culpa ―se defendió.

―Claro que fue tu culpa. Todo por tu obsesión. Éramos tus amigos y te enseñamos como sobrevivir en este mundo de mierda ―lo tomó de su camisa.

La rabia que sentía Gaara en ese momento lo consumía. Quería terminar con la vida de Naruto, como él acabó con la suya.

―Me echas la culpa a mí. Pero todos estaban en contra mía. No quise hacerle daño Gaara, yo también lo consideraba un hermano ―se soltó de su agarre.

―Le quitaste la vida esa noche. Y mírate ahora, estas vivo, viviendo muy feliz y mi hermano muerto, ¿y me dices que lo olvide? Te voy a destruir, como hiciste con nosotros.

Se marchó. Sabía que las cosas no estaban yendo por un buen rumbo. Tenía que pensar con calma y seguir el plan fríamente, como lo había planeado. Este no era el momento de su venganza.

.

.

Las amenazas de Gaara aun sonaban en su cabeza. Después de tanto tiempo otra vez sus demonios querían salir a la luz y la verdad era que tenía miedo. Miedo de un futuro sin Hinata. Si ella se enteraba de que era un asesino lo odiaría y lo rechazaría. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarse llevar? Era un chico entrado en la adolescencia. Se juntó con pandillas, se drogaba y para colmo también un asesino.

Hiashi, siempre trató de protegerlo, de que siguiera los pasos del bien. Pero fue demasiado tarde. La primera vez que él se enteró de sus andanzas fue cuando tenía 16 años y había caído preso.

Esa vez hubo una pelea entre pandillas de diferentes barrios y por supuesto que él estuvo ahí. Fue su primera pelea. Todo estaba en contra esa noche. No sólo había bebido y peleado, también se había drogado. Las cosas no fueron fáciles para él.

Cuando combinaba ambas cosas, su carácter se volvía más agresivo. No había nadie que lo parara.

Esa noche se sintió libre por primera vez, libre para hacer lo que quisiera y el resultado no fue lo mejor. Tomó un bate y peleó junto con su pandilla. Las cosas no resultaron bien. La policía llegó y agarraron a algunos, los demás escaparon. Naruto no tuvo suerte y fue apresado.

Aún recuerda la cara del padre de Hinata al ir a la comisaria. Estaba decepcionado del muchacho. Era normal que un chico a su edad se divierta, pero no de esa forma.

Al llegar a la mansión no le dijo nada y lo dejó que fuera a su cuarto sin dejar que la pequeña Hinata lo viera. No pudo decir nada al respeto, pues las palabras no salían. Sabía que no se merecía el cariño de Hiashi, ni el de Hinata.

Después de lo sucedido se alejó más de Hinata, aunque la cuidaba de lejos. Ella no se merecía ser parte de los malos caminos de él. Sabía que Hinata lo quería, lo respetaba y admiraba. Si ella descubría los pasos en los que andaba, se decepcionaría de él y con justa razón.

Esos pecados lo van a seguir el reto de su vida. Pensó que todo su pasado estaba enterrado y con mucha tierra por encima. No era así. Su felicidad y la de Hinata pendían de un hilo y todo por culpa de sus errores y demonios propios.

Tal vez debería de volver a ser el mismo Kurama de esos años e impedir que todo saliera a la luz. Porque si de algo estaba seguro es que Hinata no lo vería con los mismos ojos.

.

.

.

―Perdón no te vi ―dijo la mujer que chocó con ella.

Hinata estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando decidió correr un poco por el parque a ejercitarse. Había comido mucho en esos días y todo era por culpa de Naruto, que la hacía comer hasta no poder y más sus rollitos de canela que tanto le gustaban. No se podía quejar de él, trataba de que se sintiera cómoda, que se acostumbrara a ser su esposa en todos los sentidos y no podía negar que le encantaba y más cuando hacían el amor casi toda la noche.

―Sakura ―susurró sorprendida.

―Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? ―respondió fingiendo.

―Soy Hinata. Fuimos compañeras en el mismo salón de clase un par de veces, pero no pasamos mucha palabra ―dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Sakura no podía creer que fuera tan tonta. Claro que sabía muy bien quién era y su plan dio resultado. Chocó con ella a propósito y funcionó.

―Ya me acuerdo. Claro que sí. Cuanto tiempo Hinata ―tenía su máscara de hipocresía puesta―. ¿Por qué no vamos y tomamos un café y así conversamos de nosotras? Siempre es bueno volver a ver a los que fueron alguna vez un compañero de pañales, por así decirlo ―agregó.

―No tengo nada que hacer y ya que mi esposo está trabajando… Me haría bien distraerme.

Sakura aplaudió para sus adentros. Ya había mordido el anzuelo. Se haría su amiga, conocería todo de ella. Era la mejor manera de destruir a su enemiga y rival. Nada le impediría cumplir sus planes y quedarse con Naruto. La muy tonta no sabía nada, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba...


	11. Chapter 11

Por los pasillos del hospital central de la ciudad, caminaba un joven con prisa hasta llegar a una habitación común de pacientes. Al entrar pudo deslumbrar la persona que fue a ver.

Le dolía verlo en ese estado y lo peor de todo era no poder hace nada para ayudarlo. Llevaba años en esa situación y el culpable aún no había pagado por el hecho. Tomó la mano de su pariente y la sintió tan fría, su rostro pálido y su cuerpo en la misma posición de siempre.

Tanto tiempo y aún no había esperanza de que se recupere.

―Hola hermano ―sabía que no lo podía escuchar, aunque talvez sí, no lo sabía y realmente era lo mejor. ¿Cómo puede estar alguien consiente en ese estado de coma? Debía ser horrible escuchar todo a tu alrededor y no poder hacer nada para que tu cuerpo despierte.

―No sé si me escuchas, pero si así es sabes que estoy aquí para ti y que no pienso abandonarte nunca más.

―Estuve fuera por un tiempo, pero ya regresé. Volví para que la persona que te dejó en ese estado pague por lo que te hizo.

.

.

.

La verdad es que no estaba de humor, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y no sabía cómo manejar los problemas que sabía se le estaban avecinando. Sería tan fácil conseguir algo que lo tranquilizará.

―¿Qué quieres? ―su celular sonó. Contestó de la mala gana.

―¿Que pasa dobe? ―contestó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

―Teme. Discúlpame pensé que era otra persona ―tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta quien llamaba.

―¿Todo bien?

―No tan bien. Pero eso te lo cuento después. ¿Dime como van las cosas con los accionistas?

―Mejor que bien. En unos días estaré de vuelta. ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu mujer? ―Sasuke era la única persona que conocía de sus sentimientos por Hinata, antes que mismo Gaara.

―Todo iba perfecto hasta que apareció nuestro amigo.

―Te refieres a Gaara. ¿No estaba preso ese tipo?

―Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero apareció y me está chantajeando con lo que pasó con su hermano.

―Dobe, ten mucho cuidado.

―Si. Hablaremos cuando vuelvas.

―No cometas una tontería y mantén la cabeza bien fría ―Sasuke conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabia porque se lo decía.

Colgó la llamada y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas y volver a casa. Al menos Hinata estaría allá esperándolo y de solo pensar eso se emocionaba y le quitaba el mar humor. Esta noche volvería a estar con ella haciendo el amor hasta mas no poder.

.

.

.

Lo que menos esperaba al entrar a su casa era encontrar al pelirrojo sentado en el salón conversando con su esposa muy animados ambos.

―¡Naruto! ―exclamó cuando lo vio entrar―. Te presento a Gaara. Lo conocí hace unos días y además me dijo que era nuestro vecino así que lo invité a pasar.

―Naruto y yo ya nos conocemos ―dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hinata los miró a ambos. La expresión de Naruto era una mezcla de miedo y enojo. Parecía enojado por la presencia de Gaara.

―¿Verdad, Naruto? ―Insistió.

―Sí, nos conocemos ―respondió al fin.

―La verdad es que somos más que conocidos. Somos amigos de años.

―No me lo hubiera imaginado ―mencionó Hinata sorprendida.

―Compartimos muchas cosas en común ―para Gaara todo era una actuación.

―Les traeré algo de tomar ―dicho esto desapareció de la vista de ambos.

.

―¿Que demonio buscas aquí? ―estaba furioso.

―Cálmate. Cómo dijo tu esposa ahora soy su nuevo vecino ―tomó asiento como si fueran a tener una conversación civilizada.

―Sé muy bien que tu presencia aquí no es casualidad.

―La verdad es que no lo es ―respondió con cinismo.

―Te dije que te daría el dinero que pidieras para desaparecer de mi vida ―seguía parado frente a su adversario.

―No comas ansias. No estoy aquí para contarle la verdad a tu esposa.

―¿Entonces, qué quieres?

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y con Hinata cerca no quería seguir esa conversación con Gaara.

―Vamos a otro sitio hablar ―hizo señas de que lo acompañara.

―Tienes miedo de que tu esposa sepa la verdad de lo que eres realmente.

―Ya basta ―siseó en voz baja.

―Tienes miedo de que tu esposa sepa que eres un drogadicto y no sólo eso ―hizo una pausa―, un asesino.

Lo siguiente que escuchó lo dejó en shock. Ambos giraron al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon unos vasos de vidrio romperse.

.

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Lo que menos pudo imaginar era que al entrar al salón escuchara semejante conversación entre dos supuestos amigos y más que de quien se hablara fuera de su marido….

 **.**

 **Lo que se le avecina a Naruto no es nada fácil…y lo que falta al pobre.**


	12. Chapter 12

Aun no podía asimilar lo que había escuchado. ¿Tal vez escuchó mal? que había sido eso de asesino y delincuente. No, no podía ser, ese no podía ser su Naruto. Era cierto que era un poco temperamental y agresivo, pero no era para tanto. No podía ser que se casó con un hombre al cual no conocía.

.

Naruto no podía creer que, en tan poco tiempo, las cosas se le hayan ido de las manos. Estaba por creer que la felicidad no era para él.

―No es lo que crees ―dijo sin pensar.

―¿Es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar? ―La pregunta no iba dirigida a su marido, sino al hombre junto a este.

―Hina yo… ―intentó replicar su esposo.

―Quiero saber si lo que acabo de escuchar… ―no pudo terminar―. Gaara, ¿por qué dices algo tan horrible ―tomaba la palabra otra vez. Había suplica en su voz.

―Porque es la verdad ―respondió al fin.

―Cállate. Este no es tu asunto. Es algo entre mi mujer y yo ―habló Naruto con amenaza en su voz.

―¿No lo es? Te recuerdo que tú eres el causante de la muerte de mi hermano.

―¡Cállate! ―casi gritó.

―¿Por qué? Ella merece saber la verdad. ¿O piensas ocultárselo toda su vida? Ya es hora de que se entere con qué clase de hombre se casó ―Gaara estaba decidido a todo. Avanzó hacia Hinata y continuó. ―Es la verdad. Lamento decirte que Naruto no es un buen hombre. Te ha engañado todo este tiempo.

―¡Ya es suficiente! ―lo apartó de su mujer y la miró a ella a la cara.

Hinata estaba asustada. No quería creer nada de lo dicho, pero su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

―Yo puedo decirte todo. No es lo que crees ―el miedo se reflejaba en los ojos de Naruto al igual que Hinata.

―¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos al colegio? ―los interrumpió―. Naruto y yo éramos buenos amigos. ¿Recuerdas al chico que te molestaba? Uno nuevo de pelo blanco, estaba detrás tuyo siempre. Un día desapareció y ¿adivinas quien fue el causante? ―Gaara no podía estar más contento. Sabía que el punto débil de Naruto era su esposa.

―No sigas hablando ―Naruto lo agarró por el cuello.

A Hinata no le salían las palabras y lo que escuchaba la dejaba en shock.

―Lo golpeó y lo mandó al hospital. No conforme con eso, lo amenazó.

Naruto no aguantó más y lo golpeó muy fuerte en la cara. El hombre cayó, no trató de levantarse.

―Lo ves Hinata. Es un hombre violento. No quieres verlo cuando se droga ―fue lo último que dijo.

Naruto se lanzó a él, empezó a golpearlo sin poder contenerse. Ya había perdido el control y con todo lo que estaba haciendo asustaba más Hinata. No estaba pensando con claridad.

―Por favor detente ―pero no era escuchada por su marido. La rabia y la impotencia hicieron mella en él.

Si seguía golpeándolo como un salvaje lo mataría. Gaara no se encontraba en buen estado, dejaba que el rubio lo golpeará sin compasión. Su plan estaba yendo mejor de lo previsto.

―¡Detente! ―gritó.

Por fin Naruto la escuchó y la miró. Hinata tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón a mil. Sin pensarlo dos veces hecho a correr escalera arriba. Casi tropezó subiendo y una zapatilla se le rompió. Se la quitó de prisa y la dejó tirada en el pasillo.

Entró a la habitación que compartían ambos y la cerró con llave.

Naruto tardó unos minutos darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Cuando lo hizo, salió detrás de ella, pero encontró la puerta cerrada.

―Hinata, ábreme. Yo lo puedo explicar ―se le salió una lagrima mientras tocaba la puerta.

Vio el fin de su relación con Hinata. No tenían mucho tiempo con esa felicidad y otra vez la vida le arrebataba lo que más quería.

Ella lloraba. Repitiéndose que no podía ser cierto. Ya unos minutos después y un poco más calmada, tomó valor para abrir la puerta y darle cara. Cuando abrió, vio que Naruto también lloraba.

―¿Todo lo que dijo es verdad? ―Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

―Sí ―tomó mucho valor antes de responder.

Hinata no pudo más y lo golpeó en el pecho. Le dijo muchas cosas que él se merecía.

―¿Cómo pude casarme con alguien que no conozco? Mi padre tenía que estar ciego para pedirme que me casara contigo.

―No digas eso Hina. Tu padre lo sabía y por eso me ayudó tanto.

―¿Cómo podía saberlo y aun querer que me casara contigo? De seguro que todo fue un invento tuyo.

―Hinata yo te amo. No quería decirte la verdad porque sabía que me despreciarías ―ella lo miró sorprendida, en vez de creerle pensó que era una mentira y si seguía con él, la destruiría por completo.

Hinata fue directo al closet.

―¿Qué haces? ―dijo con miedo cuando la vio sacar su ropa.

―Eres un mentiroso. Si me amaras me hubieras dicho la verdad ―estaba decidida. Se iría de la mansión, aunque no sabía hacia dónde.

―Hablemos. Por favor Hina.

―Necesito tiempo. Tal vez dentro de un tiempo pueda escucharte, pero ahora no. Necesito alejarme de ti ―terminó de hacer las maletas.

―No es necesario. Si quieres yo me puedo ir. Pero regresaré para que hablemos.

Naruto se marchó esa misma noche. Hinata salió de la mansión en lo que él se iba, no podía verlo y mucho menos tenía el valor de despedirse de él. Cuando volvió ya era tarde. Fue directo a la habitación y se cercioró de que las cosas de él no estuvieran ahí.

Pero no pudo dormir, derramó todas las lágrimas y el dolor que tenía acumulado la dejó sin fuerza. No pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba igual de mal o peor que ella. Hinata por lo menos había conocido el amor de una forma u otra, pero él nunca había podido ser feliz, su única esperanza era ella. La había amado desde siempre. Ese sentimiento lo transformaba y no sabía qué hacer con él. La vida siempre había sido muy injusta.

Llegó al departamento de soltero que aún conservaba. Lo primero que hizo fue beber alcohol y no parar hasta dejar la botella vacía. Se sentía más que miserable.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se separara de Hinata. La había llamado en ese tiempo, pero ella no tomaba su llamada. No se había aparecido en la mansión para darle tiempo, pero la desesperación y las ansias de estar con ella lo estaban matando.

Su celular sonó. Pensó que era Hinata, por eso no vio quien llamaba.

―Hinata…

― _'señor Naruto Namikaze'_

―Sí.

― _'le hablamos del hospital de Konoha. No sé cómo decirle…_

―¿Qué pasó con Hinata? ―Lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue su esposa.

― _'lo estamos llamando por su padrino Jiraya. Siento decirle que le dio un infarto y... murió antes de llegar al hospital._

Dejó caer el teléfono de sus manos. Ahora sí que no tenía nada. La única familia que le quedaba había muerto y Hinata no estaba con él. Las lágrimas bajaban como agua por su rostro. Se levantó de repente del piso y empezó a romper todo en el apartamento.

Ya no tenía ninguna razón para vivir…

.

.

 **En fin, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y me dejen sus reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tanto tiempo sin actualizar y me disculpo. Gracias a todos los que me apoyan, comentan y esperaban que actualizara. Este capítulo se lo dedico a** **AleSt** **, gracias por tu apoyo y ayuda.**

.

.

Hinata se debatía si llamar o no a Naruto. Lo ama mucho y la mejor forma de terminar con todo su sufrimiento, es, enfrentarlo. Pero se sentía vulnerable. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para tomar el teléfono y contestar sus llamadas. Se sentía mal, enferma. No estaba comiendo nada y si lo intenta, mejor vomitaba todo.

Naruto siempre ha sido el amor de su vida, ahora lo puede ver con claridad. Pero son tantas cosas que rodea su persona. No cometió un delito que no pueda perdonar. Pero el sentimiento de sentirse traccionada, estaba ahí. Todos en algún momento cometemos errores, eso nos conlleva a crecer. Pero hay cosas que le sigue ocultando, no es muy confiable y menos ha sido sincero con ella.

Llevaba días sin saber nada de él y las ganas de verlo y tratar de aclarar todo la tenía al ir en busca de él. Habían llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido que la llamaba con insistencia, pero de solo pensar que talvez era su marido el que trataba de comunicarse con ella no le había dado el valor necesario de tomar la llamada y terminar con todo de una vez.

No espero más, ya había pasado una semana y necesitaba tomar una decisión con respecto a su matrimonio. Tenías dos opciones; o lo escuchaba y lo perdonaba, o solo se quedaba ahí en la habitación de ambos, sola y llorando por él.

Salió de la ducha, busco un vestido sencillo y unas zapatillas cómoda. Trato de ponerse un poco de maquillaje, para tapar las ojeras de las noches sin dormir de tanto llorar. Tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la empresa. Es lunes en la mañana, tenía que estar ahí.

Mientras su coche avanzaba sentía en su corazón latir muy deprisa y una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba quieta. Se tranquilizo pensando que es por todo lo sucedido y por hecho de que tenía tantos días sin verlo y saber de él.

Pero al llegar se dio cuenta de algo. Todo estaba muy tranquilo dentro de la empresa, al preguntar a la recepcionista, esta no le dio información de su marido. Tomo el ascensor y llego al tercer pido donde estaba su oficina. Su secretaria no estaba en su escritorio y al entrar a la oficina la encontró vacía. Todo parecía en orden, no entendía él porque no estaba en ella.

-Señora Hinata -no la escucho entrar.

\- ¿Ino, cierto? -la secretaria asintió.

-Vine a buscar a Naruto, pero veo que no ha llegado -aclaro mirando el escritorio, donde había una foto de ellos juntos.

-La verdad es que tiene varios días sin aparecer por la empresa -dijo confusa.

\- ¿Como que no ha venido a trabajar? -más razón para preocuparse por él.

-Usted no sabe de el -la miro interrogante.

-Estaba de ... no importa -trato de explicar - ¿pero desde cuando no viene a trabajar?

-Desde el miércoles, estaba raro -le dijo con el dedo en la mejilla pensando.

-Habla -la angustia la tenía ansiosa de solo imaginar que algo le estaba pasando a su marido y ella no sabía nada.

-Las veces que vino, se encerraba y pedía que nadie lo molestara. Mando a cancelar todas sus citas y no recibía llamada de nadie, trate de hablar con él en una ocasión y me cerró la puerta en la cara y…

Otra vez volvieron las náuseas, se sentía sin fuerzas. Naruto estaba igual que ella, y quizás hasta peor. De solo imaginar que estaba sufriendo al igual que ella la hacía sentir aun peor.

-Estaba bebiendo mucho -continuo.

-Llevo días sin saber de él. Ayúdame Ino, habrá otro lugar en el que él pueda estar.

-No tengo idea Hinata. Talvez este en su departamento de soltero -finalizo.

Su departamento. No quiso preguntar más de ello, no tenía idea de que un tuviera ese piso. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad se mudó de la mansión con la idea de independizarse de los Hyuga. Fue repentino, pues un día solo recorrió su ropa después de una discusión con su padre, por un motivo que ella no tenía ni idea y casi ni se despide de ella, de no ser porque ella lo encontró a la salida.

Después de darle las gracias a Ino se dirigió al departamento de este. Esperaba que aun fuera el mismo de hace tantos años. Solo una vez fue a visitarlo. Consiguió la dirección porque se la robo a su padre, preguntaba por Naruto y su padre de enojaba con ella.

No espero a estacionarse, cuando salió a toda prisa hacia la entrada.

-Hola -saludo al hombre que parecía el seguridad de la puerta.

-En que puedo ayudarla señorita.

-Vine a ver a Naruto. El del piso 302.

-Lo siento, pero el señor no está -respondió el hombre.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? -pregunto con angustia.

-No recuerdo exactamente, pues otra persona cambia de turo conmigo, pero el señor me había pedido que no dejara a nadie pasar a no sé su esposa.

-Yo soy Hinata su esposa -dijo rápidamente.

-Espere un momento señora, iré por las llaves del departamento.

El seguridad de marcho y ella se quedó en recepción esperando que este apareciera. Tenía ganas de llorar y una opresión el pecho que no la dejaba respirar. Cuando el hombre volvió y le entregó las llaves, ni cuenta se dio de que ya estaba en el tercer piso al salir del ascensor. Le temblaba las manos al tratar de abrir la puerta del piso.

Cuando lo consiguió, dudo en entrar. La sala estaba alborotada. Había vidrio de vasos rotos esparcido por toda la alfombra. Que había pasado para que estuviera tan desordenado. Camino con cuidado de no cortarse. Cuando se dirigió a la cocina y luego a la habitación, ya las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Estaba preocupada por él. Nadie sabía de Naruto. Algo le decía que él no estaba bien.

La habitación también estaba desordenada. Trato de tomar las sabanas del piso y ponerlas de vuelta, pero algo llamo su atención. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto fumaba? Le sorprendió que aún no lo conoce del todo.

Mientras salía de la habitación y se sentaba en la sala no dejaba de llorar. Que está pasando con su marido. A caso quería castigarla por no haberlo escuchado.

Tenía que llamarlo. Saco su celular deprisa del bolso y marco de prisa. El celular sonaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo hacía cerca de ella. Busco en el sofá hasta que dio con este.

Había dejado su celular. Encontró algo más entre los cojines del mueble. Una bolsita con un polvo blanco en este. No era ingenua, las preguntas llegaron a su mente y trato de decirse de que no era lo que pensaba.

Otro mareo momentáneo le dio. Tomo unos minutos para tranquilarse. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, talvez su amigo Sasuke sepa de Naruto. No tenía el número de este en su celular, así que lo busco en el celular de su marido.

Marco inmediatamente.

-Naruto. ¿Dónde demonios esta? Porque no contestas el maldito celular -este no espero que el celular sonara otra vez para contestar.

-Sasuke. Soy Hinata la esposa de Naruto. No sé si te acuerdas de mi -su voz era un susurro.

-Hinata -sonaba confundido.

-no sé a quién acudir. Naruto... -no pudo aguantar más. Dio riendas sueltas a su llanto.

-Cálmate. Dime que pasa -trato de tranquilizarla.

-Tengo días que no se dé el. En la empresa no ha ido. Estoy en su departamento y nadie sabe decirme nada -no sabía que más decirles. Le costaba ordenar su mente. malos pensamientos llegaron a su mente torturándola.

-No te muevas de ahí, estaré allá en quince minutos -no le dio tiempo a responder cuando este colgó la llamada.

Solo le pedía a Dios de que Naruto se encuentre bien. Que solo la esté castigando con su indiferencia y por eso no aparece. Pero él nunca ha sido así de rencoroso, pero talvez si lo es, en los últimos años había cambiado mucho.

Parecía una eternidad en lo que esperaba la llegada del amigo de Naruto. Este entro al encontrar la puerta abierta.

-Hinata -le puso la mano en el hombro.

-No sé nada de Naruto. Por favor dime que sabes donde esta -rompió en llanto.

Sasuke la miro con tristeza. Ella estaba preocupada al igual que él, ahora entendía porque su amigo estaba tan enamorado de esa mujer. Es muy hermosa, aunque sus lágrimas empaparan su rostro.

-Teno unos días que no se dé el. Solo nos encontramos cuando me conto lo sucedido contigo. Estaba desesperado, me decía que no querías hablar con el -la miro con pena.

-Se que no fui lo más justa al escucharlo, pero por eso estoy aquí, para que hablemos -respondió dejando de llorar.

-Ahora veo que también lo amas, como el a ti.

-Lo amo es la verdad -ya no tenía porque negar lo que siente por Naruto. Tenía ganas de decírselo y que él le dijera que también.

Sasuke vio la duda en sus ojos. Comprendió que ella no estaba segura del amor de su amigo hacia ella. Dos personas que se aman y separados por las intrigas, el miedo y los secretos que esconde su amigo.

-No dude de que él te ama. La última vez que lo vi, decía que te iba a buscar y que aclararían todo. Le dije que te diera tiempo, que dejara de beber tanto y … -dejo las palabras en suspenso.

\- ¿Él se droga? Y no me mientas, encontré esto -dándole la bolsita en las manos.

-Hace muchos años que lo había dejado. Solo lo hacía cuando no podía resolver sus problemas, cuando la desesperación lo llevaba al borde de hacer cosas que había dejado atrás.

-Yo quiero ayudarlo. Estar con él, quiero sacarlo de todo eso -tomo las manos de este. - dime donde está por favor.

-Estoy también preocupado. Te había llamado un par de veces, incluso fui a la mansión y me dijeron que ninguno estaban.

Hinata bajo la cabeza. Es cierto que le había dicho a la servidumbre de que no quería ver a nadie y menos a su esposo.

-Te llevare a casa. Me pondré a búscalo yo mismo. Tienes que descansar, lo encontraremos. Naruto debe estar algún sitio emborrachándose.

.

El camino de regreso fue más largo de lo acostumbrado. Solo se quedaba mirando por ventana sin mirar nada. Estaba ida. Sasuke la miraba de vez en cuando. Le dijo que él se encargaría de su coche.

Cuando la dejo dentro de la mansión y solo cuando vino una señora mayor con un té para que lo bebiera y descansara, se marchó.

.

No podía dormir. Cuando amaneció sentía que todo le daba vuelta. Le dolía horrible la cabeza y sentía el estómago vacío. Se negó a comer algo antes de dormir. Se dio una ducha larga para relajarse y bajar a desayunar.

Las servidumbres la miraban con pena. Sabía que se encontraba muy decaída y el buen desayuno la ayudo. No recordaba cuando había sido su última comida y comió lo bastante. Aunque trato de a ser algo para no encerrarse de nuevo, pero no lo logro.

-Señora. El señor Sasuke la llama por teléfono -le pasa el teléfono la servidumbre.

Corrió y lo tomo.

-Sasuke -el miedo se apodero de ella. Algo le decía que Naruto no se encontraba bien y sus sospechas fueron aclaradas cuando este le dijo que pasaría a recogerla en unos minutos para darle la información en persona.

Pero la desesperación la hacía caminar de un lado a otro. Él había colgado antes de decirle algo más. Cuando este llego, no lo dejo bajar del auto antes de preguntar.

-Debes de calmarte y tomarlo tranquilidad. Naruto está en el hospital, esta grave y…

No podía seguir escuchándolo. De repente todo se volvió negro, solo cuando sintió sus brazos tomar su cuerpo y su voz constantemente llamarla se dejó ir y perdió en conocimiento.

.

.

 **Espero sus comentarios y con el apoyo de todos los que me leen, pronto actualizar otro capítulo este mes antes de entrar a la universidad.**


End file.
